A New Melody To Dance Along With
by TokiDokiIchinose
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, a twenty-three year-old pianist, loses inspiration after losing competition after competition and decides to go back to his roots in hope of something. Unfortunately (or fortunately, he can't tell yet), Yuuri attracts the attention of someone he least expects. With the new distraction, he discovers how incredibly difficult things are going to get from now on.
1. Is This Real?

He had thought it was something most artists did when they were at a loss of inspiration. Playing music that others before him had created, weaving through stories that had already been spun. He had thought it was even more usual to play music that already caused a stir. Only this was different. Not every pianist willed themselves to learn full pieces that were created especially for a five-time-consecutive gold medalist who was known as a living legend to the world. Needless to say, Yuuri Katsuki wasn't exactly like every other pianist out there.

.

. . .

.

He had started playing the piano seriously back when he was almost fourteen years-old. The Japanese teen only did it for fun until his friend and childhood crush Yuuko sat him down to watch the Juniors Division of the Grand Prix Final. He never minded watching the skating competitions she sat him down for since some of the skaters had their own pieces made to accompany their programs but never cared enough to remember any particular competitor's name. That is, until that very year.

Viktor Nikiforov, or the only skater Yuuko ever gushed about, had stepped onto the ice like every other skater before him did. The difference was that the announcers didn't fail to mention how the skater had music created to fit his program to a tee, which was uncommon in the Juniors Division. Curiously, Yuuri turned to Yuuko from where he sat on the bench facing the small TV.

"Do skaters not use original music for their performances?" His bright brown eyes were fixed on Yuuko's own lighter ones.

"Not in the Juniors Division! That's what makes Viktor even more amazing! He's just so incredible!" She turned away from him to face the TV again, eyes sparkling with wonder for the seventeen year-old Russian figure skater.

He watched her for a moment longer before focusing back on the TV once more. Once the music began and Viktor pushed his way across the rink, Yuuri found himself utterly entranced. Everything about the skater caught his attention. The way he tilted his head back while his long silver hair flowed behind him and the way he skated to the music as if it were a part of him stunned Yuuri into silence. Before long he realized that Viktor had made his way off the rink and Yuuko had started to rave about his newest program. However, it all went past him as he continued to stare at the screen, still not over what he had just watched.

"-ri? Yuuri? Yuuri!" The sound of his name practically being yelled into his ear and the frantic wave of a hand in front of his eyes finally registered in his mind, snapping his attention out of the haze it was in.

"Huh?" Yuuri kept replaying the young Russian skater's routine in his head, unable to forget what he heard and saw. His mind instantly putting the music for the skater's program into notes he could play when he got back to his piano later.

"I asked what you thought of Viktor's performance." She giggled into her hands before continuing. "I guess I already know your answer."

In response, Yuuri's cheeks grew red, and his gaze shifted to his hands, which were folded in his lap. "I-It was great." He didn't know how else to express what he felt. Although embarrassed beyond belief over his childhood friend's observation, the teen couldn't prevent the smile that spread across his lips as the need to play the piano greatened. The rest of what Yuuko had begun to enthuse over went over his head. His fingers became restless as the instrument he longed to play appeared invisibly in front of him.

.

. . .

.

As the years droned on after Viktor's gold medal in the Junior Grand Prix Final, Yuuri had become a different person, although never losing his shyness. He had begun to push himself harder in learning more technically challenging pieces and studying different notations on sheet music. He had also started to plaster photos of Viktor _everywhere._ Once his bedroom walls had become filled with the Russian skater, Yuuri soon turned to keeping a few photos on his piano. Once he turned fifteen, Yuuri began entering himself in competitions, winning more than he thought he would and earning himself the title of a late-blooming prodigy. At the age of eighteen he moved to Detroit, where he studied under a well-known and accomplished teacher and soon met with Phichit Chulanont, who was a figure skater that loved listening and skating to Yuuri's new compositions. After losing big time in competitions when he turned twenty-three as well as inspiration and love for the piano that he accustomed over the years, Yuuri decided maybe it was time to go home for awhile and assess where he stood. His family had welcomed him back enthusiastically but couldn't help worrying over the slump he landed himself in.

Yuuko came over to talk with him, distracting him from his losses with words of what she had been up to over the years.

"Wow, three kids, too?"

"Yep! It sure has been crazy here. The kids love listening to your music by the way. Huge fans of yours to be precise."

Yuuri smiled from where he sat on the piano bench in front of the instrument itself. He shifted his eyes to the ivory keys, remembering all the restless nights he spent hammering them until his fingers bled.

"They actually came with me in hopes of hearing you play at least once." Yuuko nervously laughed and twirled the ends of her ponytail.

"Actually, there's something I want to play for you." Yuuri took a deep breath and turned towards the piano, fingers resting over the keys. "I learned this when I didn't really know what to do. Everything seemed to sound the same to me. I was hoping if I did this, I would be able to think clearer."

Yuuko listened to him talk patiently before the subtle sound of the piano rang throughout the room. She gasped and threw hands over her mouth when she recognized the tune. As the song lulled on, tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she tried to keep herself quiet as Yuuri continued to play.

Yuuri slowly closed his eyes, every key and swift movement dug into his mind perfectly. As if his fingers were floating, he ended the song as gently as he began. Yuuko let out the cheers she had been holding, much to his surprise. As he turned away from the keys, he brought his attention to his hands on his knees.

"Yuuri, that was perfect! I felt as though I was watching Viktor perform all over again!"

Before he could comment, the kids Yuuko had mentioned earlier burst into the room. As he practically fell off the piano bench, Yuuko had to hold her sides from laughing too hard. After a introductions and a few more minutes of talking, Yuuri was soon saying his goodbyes to the Nishigoris.

The day had felt endless, and the pianist wanted nothing more than to rest. After setting his suitcases down on the floor of his bedroom, he collapsed onto the bed in the corner of the room. His gaze flicked around the familiar room, the posters of the one he looked up to still on every surface on his walls. Yuuri sighed and turned to his side, sleep finally taking over his relaxed form.

.

. . .

.

"Viktor, have you seen this yet?" A girl with short red hair and bright was watching some video on her phone as she leaned against the boards around the rink.

"Could you be talking about that video everyone keeps mentioning to me, Mila?" The silver-haired Russian had just finished running through a step sequence he took pride over completing recently and skated towards the redhead, named Mila Babicheva, in curiosity. This wasn't the first time he had heard about it today, so he wasn't shocked to hear about it again. Georgi had mentioned something about how he should absolutely look it up after his practice, and then he continued to drone on about how it was practically dripping in pure love and adoration as he passed the older skater in hallway.

"It's something else. This kid is too cute. I almost wish he could do this for me." Once Viktor arrived at the boards in front of her, she restarted the video for the third time and turned her phone around to show him. Viktor took the device into his hands and listened with amazement at the pianist play the piece he had written for the program he just won the Grand Prix Final with.

"Yuuri Katsuki..."

Mila watched in amusement as Viktor kept replaying the video with an indescribable expression on. His concentration soon broke away from the video as he thrust it back into her hands, heading off the ice in what looked like a hurry.

"Where are you heading? Coach Yakov isn't going to be happy when he comes back and you're gone."

"Tell him I have somewhere important to go." Viktor practically ripped his skates off and shoved them into his back before standing back up and heading to the door.

"Huh?" Completely confused, Mila shrugged as Viktor sent her a wink and left her alone in the rink, the music from the video still playing in her hands.

.

. . .

.

Since dawn broke, Yuuri had been helping around the onsen his family owned, Yu-topia. They had told him he could sit back and relax today, but he had wanted to help regardless. It was oddly calming how easily he set back into his old routine of working there. Or at least it was. For some odd reason, a few of the customers were either eyeing him or whispering once he walked away. When customers kept asking if he was really Yuuri Katsuki, he started to get a tad bit suspicious but ignored it anyways. He had been in quite a few famous competitions, even though he failed most. Someone probably made a compilation video of his worst fails somewhere is what he told himself as the stares and whispers continued throughout the day. As the pianist started cleaning up for the night, he could hear footsteps and the sliding of the entrance door.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Yuuri began practicing his English in his head once he figured the guest had to be a tourist. He thanked his piano teacher silently for teaching him English more thoroughly. With a few towels in hand, Yuuri rushed to the sound of the voice at the entrance.

"Hello, how can I-" Yuuri's eyes widened and his glasses almost slipped off his face at the sight before him.

There in the doorway of Yu-topia with luggage in hand stood Viktor Nikiforov. _The_ Viktor Nikiforov. Five-time-consecutive gold medalist Viktor Nikiforov.

"You!" Viktor seemed to have brightened up as he stabbed a finger in Yuuri's direction.

Yuuri as dumbfound as he was pointed to himself. "M-Me?"

Viktor only grinned in response and brought his hand down back to his luggage. "You're Yuuri Katsuki!" The Russian looked so proud of himself as his icy blue eyes met brown ones.

The pianist was flushed bright red as he continued to stare at Viktor. _Say something! Anything! Don't keep gawking at him!_ He kept opening his mouth as if he was going to do exactly what he kept telling himself, but he seemed unable to find the right words except squeak out the obvious. "Y-you're... Viktor Nikiforov... w-why...?"

Viktor simply chuckled and walked towards him, never breaking eye contact. "You know exactly why I'm here, Yuuri. You're to be my new composer! I look forward to working with you."

His cheeks became even more inflamed while his jaw dropped to the floor. This couldn't be really happening. There was no way. Viktor wasn't really here. _The_ Viktor Nikiforov wasn't in Japan in front of him. He had to be dreaming.

Viktor walked past a still stammering Yuuri to look around the space before him.

"This is a nice little place. Where will I be staying?" Viktor turned around to meet Yuuri's eyes once more with a grin still evident on his face.

Meanwhile, Yuuri still couldn't process what was happening. _Why is Viktor Nikiforov standing in front of me?_ He heard what the Russian said, but it made no sense to him. Not that he liked saying it since he hardly believed it, but Yuuri did realize he was pretty well known for his abilities. Sure he had composed original music for certain people, participated in dozens of competitions, and had his own performances before, but he _never_ would've thought he was good enough to have _Viktor Nikiforov_ come all the way from Russia just to meet him. There was definitely something wrong here. That's when he realized what Viktor had said.

"Wha-What do you m-mean I know w-why?" _Curse his inability to form coherent sentences right now._

Viktor responded with another lighthearted laugh which only confused the pianist further. "I saw the video, Yuuri. The way your fingers caressed the ivory keys as if they were a part of you drove me here. It was like you were trying to tell me something. In the future, I recommend you get someone else to record you. The video was very choppy."

"V-video?" Yuuri's face paled instantly at the words. "What video?"

The figure skating legend's face mimicked Yuuri's own confused one. "You haven't seen it? It has eight million views. I'm surprised you haven't."

Yuuri scrambled to where his phone laid on top of his piano, practically tripping over everything in his path as he ran. The other male watched in sheer confusion as the pianist bolted to a back room.

"Yuuri?"Viktor stood in the hallway, unsure of whether or not he should follow him.

.

. . .

.

The pianist was hunched over his phone in shock. _When did... How did this... Who took this...?_ So many questions came to his mind, yet no answers popped up in response. On the screen of his phone was a video of himself. More specifically, him playing _Stammi Vicino_ on the piano. The song he played _only_ for Yuuko. The song Viktor Nikiforov got made specifically for his program. The reason the living legend was standing out in the entrance of his family's onsen. The man Yuuri left in a panic. As realization hit him, and boy did it hit him like a truck, he slowly stood up and peeked out the doorway to find Viktor walking around the room and gazing at the unfamiliar decorations. After pinching himself more than a dozen times and coming to the conclusion that this was really happening, Yuuri stepped out of the room cautiously and towards the room the skater stood in.

Viktor looked towards Yuuri with a framed photo in his hands. "Is this you as a little kid?"

Embarrassment shot through the pianist, who only coughed in reply to him.

"Viktor..."

Said male looked up from the photo to a furiously blushing Yuuri. With the same grin he wore all afternoon soon far, he answered, "Yes, Yuuri?"

"I-I'm so so sorry a-about the video... I had no idea... i-it wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone... especially y-you..." His chocolate eyes shut tightly as he bowed his head in apology, cheeks still as red as the sunset outside.

"Why?"

The one word caught him off-guard. Immediately, he lifted his head to find the Russian standing in front of him.

"Do I look upset to you?"

"I-I... well, no... b-but-" Piercing blue eyes gazed at him, causing him to stumble over his words even more than he already was.

"Then there's no reason to apologize. Now," The man's short silver hair spun as he turned and walked back to his luggage, "I'm going to need a room, some food, and I heard the bath here is just divine." With his red luggage in tow, Viktor walked back up to Yuuri.

"R-Right..."


	2. Learning Something New

It had only been twenty-four hours, if even that, since Viktor Nikiforov had shown up in front of him out of nowhere. Maybe even less than that, but the attention had become crazy. It had been alright at first, since only the customers and guests at Yu-topia ever saw Viktor. By the early morning, news reporters had started to swarm the building, attempting to fight their way in for a glimpse of the gold medalist. Yuuri was exhausted already, and it was only eleven in the morning.

"Yuuri! Can I get a second bowl?"

Viktor being the main cause of Yuuri's exhaustion.

"Viktor, I'll be there in a minute!" He had to shout over the din that mornings at the onsen usually held.

It still felt unreal to him. Viktor Nikiforov slept under the same roof as him last night. Viktor Nikiforov pounded on his door at four in the morning complaining that he was hungry. Viktor Nikiforov was currently sitting down at a table at his family's place asking him for a second helping. It didn't matter how many times he repeated the words to himself, they still never sunk in.

After a few more moments, Yuuri finally placed another dish in front of the skater and exasperatedly sat down across from him.

"Did you tell the world you came here?"

Viktor paused in between bites before speaking.

"No, I just posted a photo of me at the airport saying I landed in Japan."

A rather loud thunk could be heard as Yuuri's head fell onto the table.

"That would be telling everyone."

"Oh, then yes I did."

The next noise heard was a groan from the younger adult.

"Yuuri, where's the rink around here?"

Said male picked his head up off the table and glanced at the skater. "There's one just down the street. Ice Castle Hasetsu. It's about a fifteen minute walk."

Viktor's eyes lit up at the mention of the closeby rink. "Can you take me there?"

Yuuri sighed, knowing how absolutely futile it would be to say no. "Maybe later. I have a few things I need to do here before that."

Mari, Yuuri's older sister who had been standing by watching over the duo for a bit, walked past the room they were in without failing to comment. "So now you decide to work over hanging out somewhere else." Although she didn't look back to see his expression, she could tell he wasn't happy with her. The thought alone made her smirk just a bit.

And right she was. Yuuri's face was aglow with embarrassment. While avoiding eye contact with the now giddy Russian, he stood up and headed towards his own room.

"We'll leave in five minutes."

.

. . .

.

"If it counts for anything, you got _Viktor Nikiforov_ out of this." Yuuko, who helped run the ice rink along with her husband Takeshi, was leaning over the counter used for renting out skates with her eyes constantly flicking between Yuuri and the skater on the ice.

The pianist simply sighed in response. "I'm still not sure about... _this_." He ran a hand through his dark locks.

"What part aren't you sure about? He wants _you_ to create his music. Your idol wants to collaborate with you on his future programs! It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, Yuuri!" She leaned in closer to him, excitement clear in her tone.

"I don't know... I just don't think I'm good enough for that kind of job, especially to work with him of all people. I'd only end his career." His hand left his hair and began to play with a loose string at the end of the dark blue t-shirt he wore.

"There you go underestimating yourself again." Yuuko leaned against her left hand on the counter and rolled her eyes. "He clearly saw something in you. Otherwise, he wouldn't have traveled all the way from Russia just to meet you. Have a little more faith in your abilities."

"But he traveled here just because of a single video, Yuuko. If he had seen all the others, maybe he wouldn't have made such an abrupt decision. Maybe he would've stayed in Russia."

"Or _maybe_ he has seen all those videos of you and came here anyway. At least try to be positive about this." Yuuko reached over and lightly punched his right shoulder.

"Thanks, Yuuko, but-"

"Yuuri! Are you coming or not?" Viktor swung open the door leading to the rink with arms crossed along his chest. The pianist didn't even see when he had gotten off the ice.

Yuuko leaned in once again and set her voice to a whisper. "No buts. If you're so concerned about this, then let him listen to you play your own compositions or something afterwards."

Before Yuuri could protest the idea, Viktor began to drag him away from Yuuko and past the swinging doors towards the rink. Yuuko smiled at the two and waved a goodbye to her panicking friend.

.

. . .

.

"I was about to start walking. You didn't have to drag me."

Viktor was back on the ice, only this time he was leaning against the boards in front of Yuuri.

"Looked like you were busy flirting instead."

Yuuri turned bright red and threw his hands up in a frenzy. "It's n-nothing like t-that! She's _married_ , Viktor!"

Viktor grinned in amusement and pushed himself away from the boards. "I don't judge."

Yuuri could only gape at the skater before stuttering out some kind of response. " _V-Viktor!_ " _How was he supposed to deal with this on a daily basis?_

He spent the rest of the time on edge as he watched Viktor skate around the empty rink, consumed with his own thoughts. How was he supposed to believe someone of the Russian skater's status came to see him _after_ knowing all of his faults? It just wasn't possible. Maybe the skater really was just dense enough to fly out after watching a single video. Yuuri didn't put it past him after what he's seen over the past day. Before his thoughts could entangle him further, a voice seemed to pull him from his stupor.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?"

"I asked what you're thinking about? Could it be that girl?"

"No no no no no!" He was beat red again.

"Then what is it? I'm curious."

Yuuri paused as if he was going to speak his thoughts aloud but his self consciousness pushed that idea away. It would only trouble the other male. "Nothing important."

The figure skater looked as though he was going to challenge the pianist but thought better of it. _Maybe later_ , he told himself.

.

. . .

.

Viktor carefully watched Yuuri as he untied his skates and threw them back into his bag. He noticed in the short time they spent together that the pianist seemed to get lost in his thoughts quite often. Whatever he was thinking seemed to impact him in one way or another. Yuuri either flushed heavily, was constantly anxious, or seemed pretty down. It was different every time it happened but made the gold medalist interested nonetheless.

"Yuuri, let's stop somewhere to eat."

The pianist gazed at him with unease but nodded his head regardless. "Sure."

Whatever he was thinking was definitely upsetting him.

On their way out of the rink, Yuuko made some sort of expression - maybe encouragement? - towards Yuuri, who only ducked his head and seemed to speed away from her. The look didn't pass Viktor, though.

Once away from the rink and past Yu-topia, the skater realized Yuuri was following through with his idea from earlier. He almost wanted to explode with the curiosity he had bubbling up inside of himself.

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking now? You don't seem to be in a good mood because of it." He knew he was prying, but he couldn't care less. Viktor had to know. "Is it because of me?" He had been awfully open with the other, so maybe it was too much?

Yuuri flushed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day and shook his head. He realized the pianist could get embarrassed rather easily. Interesting.

"No, it's not you. Sorry." He mumbled something else under his breath, but Viktor couldn't quite catch it.

After walking in silence, or Viktor talking about everything that caught his attention while Yuuri stayed silent, they ended up in a small cafe. After unsuccessfully trying to read the menu, Yuuri sighed and ordered for the both of them.

"You're silent." It was a mere observation, but it somehow made Yuuri sink into himself. Viktor leaned both elbows on the table and continued to stare at the other.

"Sorry."

"You keep apologizing."

"So- I don't mean to."

Viktor chuckled at the adult in front of him but stopped when it only made him sink further into his seat.

"It is me."

"No-"

They were interrupted when a waiter placed a tray with their meals in front of them. Viktor flashed her a brilliant white smile and thanked her before settling his gaze back on Yuuri.

"It's not you. It's just..." Yuuri began picking at the dish in front of him.

"Just?"

"Why did you come here?"

Viktor merely stared at him for a moment before deft fingers flew in front of his mouth. The blush didn't seem like it was going to disappear. "I'm sorry! That's not what I meant! I only-"

"Because of you."

Although simple words, Yuuri didn't look like he was going to understand them anytime soon.

"I told you already. The video had me intrigued the moment you started playing the piano."

The confusion was still there. Still clear on Yuuri's face.

"But _why_?"

He took notice that Yuuri was more straightforward when he really wanted answers. "That is why. What do you want me to say?"

Yuuri huffed and twirled his chopsticks around on the plate. "That video was just... I'm not... particularly good... or anything. It was a one-time thing... Probably the best I've played in the past year or two." He mumbled the last part, but it wasn't totally lost to the skater. All confidence he had a minute ago disappeared entirely.

 _Ah, so that's why you've been so silent all day._ "You are good, Yuuri. I spent the whole plane ride here looking up videos of you. Why don't you think so?"

His chopsticks stopped making the tiny circles on the plate and instead fell onto the table. "T-The whole plane ride...!" There was that embarrassed flush of pink again. Why was it so easy to embarrass him?

Viktor nodded energetically. "There isn't one video of you I haven't seen!" He took his own chopsticks into his hands and dug them into his meal before lifting them quickly up to his mouth.

 _"You've got to be kidding me!"_ Disbelief colored the pianist's tone as he threw his head into his hands.

"So I'll ask again. Why do you think you're not good? You've won a few competitions, given you have failed more than you've won in the past year, but you have so much untapped potential. I can feel it."

Slowly, he peered up from his hands. "I-I guess I just lack confidence in what I do..."

"That's why I'm here. I'm going to help you!" He beamed and brought his chopsticks to his mouth once more. "Yuuri, what is this called? It's delicious!"

After chatting just enough to finish their meals, the duo soon left the small cafe they inhabited and made their way back to Yu-topia to discuss their next move. Viktor was getting giddy just thinking about hearing Yuuri play the piano live for him.


	3. Anxious For Nothing

"Hmm... I can see why you lost all those competitions now." Viktor wore his signature grin to coincide with his quite hurtful words.

From what Yuuri had figured out, Viktor could be pretty blunt in the worst ways and still smile about it. As long as the words didn't affect himself, that same grin was always there. He knew he wasn't wrong, though, and that had to be the worst part.

Yuuri flinched towards his piano, hoping it could hide him from the icy stare of the skater. He had just finished playing for Viktor one of his own compositions that he wrote two years ago. It was his favorite, yet it still didn't impress the other.

"I know..." The words barely passed beyond a whisper. A whisper Viktor seemed to miss.

"Yuuri, you were right. It is just your confidence. If you know what the problem is, how come you haven't been able to fix it already?" Another criticism with that bright smile again. How many times in the past hour had he done this? Yuuri lost count.

"It's not like I haven't tried. I just get too nervous, and then my mind goes blank. All the notes that I spend hours memorizing just disappear." He recalled this one competition he took part in back in America, where he messed up _so_ bad he didn't even place. His name never even made the list.

Too lost in his own thoughts again, he never heard Viktor cross the small room and sit down next to him on the piano bench.

"Yuuri,"

Said male let out a noise similar to a squeak when the all-too-close voice reached him.

"Why do scare yourself by thinking about how others view you? If you just let yourself get lost in your own music, then you could be the most sought after composer."

Yuuri could only stare wide-eyed at him as he spoke in an oddly soft tone.

"I-I don't _intentionally_ do it..." His chocolate eyes went back into their anxious habit of looking down at his hands.

Viktor said nothing as he let the pianist continue.

"When I think about how long I've spent on a piece, I start thinking 'What if I accidently play the wrong note?' or 'What if I suddenly forget the entire song?' or usually 'What if what I'm doing isn't original and no one is impressed by it?'. It's always worse when someone asks me to write a new composition for them. I agree right away thinking it'll be fun. Then as I start working on it, I wonder if I'm only going to let them down. It's stupid, I know."

There was a silence that neither adult seemed to want to break. The skater only studied Yuuri as if trying to commit his every breath to memory before speaking up.

"Yuuri, it's not stupid. Another reason I'm here right now is because I felt that my programs have begun to lack something. I couldn't place exactly what it was until I saw the video of you playing a song that holds a lot of meaning for me." Curious eyes met Viktor's own saddened ones. "You put a different emotion into the piece that I couldn't feel. I thought that if I came to you directly, I would maybe find what I have been lacking."

"What have you been lacking?"

Viktor closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and once he opened them again, he stood up. "I'm going to ask you again, Yuuri. Will you be my composer?" He stretched his right hand out to the younger adult, a more gentle smile gracing his lips.

"When did you really ask in the first place?" Yuuri finally managed a grin of his own and took Viktor's hand, standing up as well.

.

. . .

.

Upon Viktor's insistence, the duo ended up at the ice rink within an hour. Yuuri tried to get out of it since he said all he would be doing is watch Viktor, but the skater somehow managed to persuade him. Currently, Yuuri was doing exactly what he predicted he would be doing, while the gold medalist scraped his blades against the ice.

"Yuuri, join me!"

"No. Absolutely not." He crossed his arms along his chest in defiance. The last thing he needed was a broken bone from attempting something he knew he couldn't do.

"It'll be fun! I'll even help you!" Viktor skated to where he was with the biggest smile on his face.

Yuuri was almost visibly sweating from the pressure but soon released a long sigh. "Fine, but only for a few minutes." When he was younger, his parents signed him up for skating lessons since they live so close to the rink. Little did they know how truly uncoordinated he really was. Within two months of the classes, Yuuri begged to drop them, and his loving parents agreed.

.

. . .

.

As he left the rink to ask Yuuko for a pair of rental skates, he could see the amusement on her face.

"I know. It's hilarious. Just laugh already."

With that, Yuuko just about burst into tears. "You're actually going to skate? Are you _really_ sure about this, Yuuri?" She handed him a pair of black rental skates in his size while she continued to giggle.

"No, but Viktor probably won't stop asking even if I keep disagreeing with the idea."

"Oh, so this is because of Viktor? You just agreed even though you know you're awful?" He could hear the playful tone her voice took on as she spoke. Her eyes glinted with mischief from behind the counter.

"I-I didn't _just_ agree with him!" Yuuri grabbed the skates from her and hurried to sit down and put them on.

Yuuko couldn't see his face, but she had to guess he was abashed by the way he responded. "It looks like you put up quite the fight."

He huffed and started tying the skates. "It's his fault if anything happens. I warned him."

After a brief moment of silence, Yuuko spoke again. "Did you talk to him?"

He knew she was no longer talking about skating. "Kind of..." He moved on to tie the left skate.

Yuuko gave him an odd look. "What did he say?"

Yuuri stopped tying his skate for a moment. After the short pause, he resumed to finish working with the laces. "You were right..."

If she didn't have good hearing, she would've missed the comment. Unfortunately for him, she heard it loud and clear.

"I knew it." She beamed with something akin to pride.

Yuuri made his way back inside the rink without another word on the topic.

.

. . .

.

Yuuri gulped as he stared at the unforgiving ice in front of him. Viktor all-too-eagerly rushed to the open gate with hands out to help the pianist. He had refused the other's help, insisting he could do it on his own. If he could even will himself to step forward.

"Viktor, this isn't a good idea..."

"Nonsense, Yuuri! Just take my hand-"

"I'm not five. I can do it myself." _No you can't. You'll trip, cut your leg open, get sent to the hosp-_

Viktor reached forward, grabbed Yuuri's hands into his own, and carefully skated backwards. The pianist started panicking at the loss of solid ground, gripping at Viktor's hands as if they were a lifeline.

"Don't you _dare_ let go."

At his assertive and alarmed tone, Viktor laughed and pulled the other male closer to himself. "I won't. I promise. Now try to relax."

Per Viktor's instructions, Yuuri slowly loosened his death grip on him and eased his way forward on the ice.

"I told you it wasn't that bad."

"Just because I haven't fallen yet doesn't mean this is going great."

"It's going better than you thought it would, which means it is going great."

"Says you."

"Yep!" Viktor grinned at the smaller male, who only managed to give him a weak smile in return. One that was immediately replaced with a look of distress as they both started moving. Once again, Yuuri's death grip was back and all confidence he had on the ice was shattered.

The rest of the time was spent with Viktor steadily skating them both around the rink, while Yuuri answered any question the Russian asked as a form of distraction. They only fell once due to a terribly embarrassing story Yuuri had told about his childhood that had Viktor crying. They only stopped laughing for a moment to check for injuries before bursting into laughter once more, only this time with their backs against the ice. When they realized how late it had gotten, Yuuri scrambled to get out of the rink with Viktor trailing not too far behind.

As Yuuko watched the two converse, she couldn't help noticing how much closer they had gotten. The thought made her smile. For as long as she knew Yuuri, she had never really seen him with anyone he would call a real friend, nevertheless a romantic interest. It was refreshing to see the pianist smile so openly with only a tinge of the shyness he held. Yuuko wished them goodbye before beginning to close up shop at the rink for the night.

.

. . .

.

The duo was back at Yu-topia, casually sitting across from each other eating their meals. After their small skating session, Viktor had proclaimed how hungry he was and how only his mother's famous pork cutlet bowl would help him recover.

"Can I hear you play again?"

Yuuri almost choked on rice at the sudden question. "I don't know... It's getting late, and I don't want to be too loud..."

"You don't have to play too loudly. Please?"

Yuuri glanced up from his dish to find Viktor begging him with his eyes. "As long as you promise to keep the noise down, I guess-"

"Thank you, Yuuri! If you're going to be my composer, I have to be able to understand the way you play. That includes listening your music in close detail. I've only heard you play live once for me."

Yuuri nodded and stared at the piece of pork cutlet he held between his chopsticks. He still wasn't entirely sure if pairing up with the gold medalist was a great idea, but at least he felt a little more at ease about it.

Once they finished their bowls and rid the table of their dishes, Viktor nearly dragged the pianist to the small room holding his most precious instrument. As Yuuri settled in on the bench in front of the piano, Viktor pulled up a chair from along the wall to sit closer. Soon enough, Yuuri's fingers were flying along the keys in a gentle manner that had the skater closing his eyes. The story of a heartbreak most saddening flitting across his mind as the mellow tune of the grand instrument hummed around him. Even after the song ended, Viktor found himself left in a trance, eyes still closed.

Yuuri didn't mean to end up staring at Viktor, but for some reason, he found his gaze trapped on the Russian. He realized in that moment that he never really looked at Viktor up close, even though they had spent the past two days glued to each other. It was odd, but although he had everything about the skater memorized due to his obsession as a kid, in that moment he noticed why every girl seemed to be in love with him. It was so obvious that he almost felt idiotic for not seeing it sooner. Saying that Viktor was perfect was almost an understatement. The man had no physical flaws. Although personality-wise, Yuuri knew he could point out more than a few problems. He was about to lift his hand, when bright blue eyes opened to meet his own dark orbs. Immediately, he curled his hand back down under his other, and his cheeks betrayed him by burning red. Yuuri thought he had been caught when Viktor's head tilted to the side in what seemed to be lack of understanding.

"Yuuri, have you ever lost someone?"

The question was one he didn't expect but knew was to come soon considering he was talking with Viktor Nikiforov, the World's #1 Bachelor. "Not really... but I did lose the dog I had since I was a kid last year while I was away in Detroit." He spared Viktor the details. It wasn't much of a story anyway but heart-wrenching nonetheless. The dog, embarrassingly enough named Vicchan after Viktor himself, was quite old, so they had seen it coming. Just not as abruptly as it did.

"What about a crush? Maybe a lover?"

Yuuri didn't quite understand where Viktor was coming from but replied to his strange questions all the same. "No, why?"

Viktor brought a hand to his own chin and watched Yuuri under a scrutinizing eye. "Are you lying to me?"

"What reason would I have to lie about that?"

Viktor thought for a moment. "Why did you write that song?"

Yuuri seemed taken aback and had to actually stop to think about his answer. Why _did_ he write that song? Was there a particular reason for it? It was an old piece, but one he remembered quite well.

"I don't really remember..." That's when it hit him. "Ah, that's right. I was homesick. It was a few months after I left here for Detroit when the melody came to mind. I guess I missed it more than I thought I would and that song became the product of how I felt. Why do you ask?"

"This is exactly the kind of emotion I talked to you about yesterday, Yuuri. You have the ability to put raw emotions into your playing and affect anyone listening. I could feel your sadness and the longing for what once was. That was beautiful."

Yuuri rubbed the back of his head in a modest manner. "Thanks."

"What other compositions do you remember?" Viktor sat on the edge of his seat with eyes reminding Yuuri of an ocean.

They spent the rest of the night analyzing more of Yuuri's compositions after he had played them. Before long and well into the next day, Yuuri was the first one to crash. Viktor, with the littlest of energy he had left, grabbed a blanket from the corner of the room and draped it over the pianist. He watched with satisfaction as Yuuri curled into the blanket sound asleep. Without a care, Viktor soon followed as his eyes closed in hope of getting some rest. He fell asleep in front of the pianist with a thin smile spread across his lips.


	4. Almost There

A week had passed by filled with music and skating. It was probably the most Yuuri had ever been on the ice in a while, and he made sure to let Viktor know that constantly. Every single day actually. That included today.

"Viktor, I'm not a professional skater. I can't do any of the things you can do."

"No, you can't, but I can teach you basic moves."

Yuuri groaned. The pain in his feet ached at the thought of skating any longer. They had been at it since the morning, and it was late in the afternoon now. He was leaning over, hands on his knees and breath shortened. To say he was exhausted would be an understatement.

"You've already taught me as much as I need to know. I don't think I'll ever have to use the ability to land a single Salchow, so don't bother teaching me. Besides, there's no way I'll be able to do it."

"You could use it to impress someone. Maybe even me."

Yuuri knew he probably didn't mean anything special by his words, but his mind took the words a little too seriously. He stared wide-eyed at the ice below himself, not daring to look the Russian in the eyes in the state he was now in. Viktor stood confused at his reaction as he tried to figure out what he said wrong.

"Yuuri, I was only joking. I didn't mean to hit a nerve."

Gradually Yuuri started laughing, much to Viktor's surprise. The embarrassment he felt before dissipated at his misunderstanding.

"Yuuri?"

"I-I'm sorry...!" He put a hand on the boards beside him and stood up, his laughter subsiding for the time being. "I'm sorry. I just... I'm fine, Viktor."

"You're not mad?"

Yuuri put a hand over his mouth to prevent another outburst. "Not at all. Can I get off the ice now?"

"Not until you tell me why you were laughing." Viktor put a hand on his hip still thrown off by the sudden hysterics of the other.

Yuuri nervously straightened out his shirt and fiddled with the gloves on his hands. "W-Well..."

Viktor rose a silver eyebrow at the pianist, awaiting the answer he was _oh_ so curious about.

"Err... Oh! I thought of a new melody yesterday! I only just started it, so there isn't much to it. You might like it, though. I wrote it while-"

" _Yuuri_. Don't try to change the subject."

"I just thought it was funny... how you thought I was angry... when I wasn't..."

Viktor leaned in towards the pianist, which only seemed to fluster him.

"What were you then?"

Yuuri, with a bit of effort, steadily skated backwards only to be stopped by Viktor's arms on his own. His gaze pierced through Yuuri's eyes with determination.

"I... I was..."

"Yuuri! Your parents called-" Yuuko, who had walked past the swinging doors that led to the rink, immediately stopped short when she saw the duo. She clasped a hand over her mouth as she tried to process what was happening.

Yuuri, on the other hand, was relieved for Yuuko's intervention and used this opportunity to push away from Viktor's now slack hands.

"Sorry, what'd you say, Yuuko?" Yuuri pushed himself to the gate and hurriedly began to unlace the boots from his feet.

Viktor slowly followed after him, lingering a bit longer on the ice.

Yuuko looked unsure if she should continue but did so anyway. Her gaze flitted between Yuuri's own grateful expression and Viktor's almost saddened one. "Your parents were looking for you to ask for some help."

"Ah, thanks, Yuuko. Can you tell them I'll be down in a few minutes?" Yuuri shook off the last skate and slapped the guards on with a click.

Viktor finally stepped off the ice and put his own skate guards on as well, seemingly lost in thought. Yuuko almost felt bad for walking in on... whatever it was that happened between them.

"Alright, Yuuri." Quickly, she ran back through the doors she entered from to pass on Yuuri's message. She made a mental note to apologize to Viktor later, since he looked more hurt at the interruption than her friend did.

"Can I hear the song later? You mentioned how you wrote one while we were on the ice a few moments ago. I would love to hear it." Viktor brushed aside what happened and plastered a smile on his face. If it was important enough, he knew Yuuri would talk about it. That's how Yuuri worked, he discovered.

"Sure! It's nothing too intricate, so don't expect much. As I said before, there's still a lot that needs to get done for it to sound decent. I've been thinking about changing the time signature on it and maybe a few of the duller chords." Yuuri picked up the rental skates he borrowed and watched on as Viktor took off his skates replacing them with his sneakers from earlier.

"I bet it sounds beautiful." Viktor glanced at Yuuri as he picked up the duffel bag that now held his skates and stood at his full height.

The pianist smiled and led them out of the rink. His smiles were always brightest when music was involved, Viktor realized. They sparkled more when he was playing the piano rather than just talking about it. It was another reason Viktor constantly had him demonstrate his skills on the instrument. Yuuri genuinely loved playing the grand piano he owned in a separate room at Yu-topia.

.

. . .

.

The walk back was quick since Yuuri was concerned with being late and having his parents deal with an over-crowded onsen. Viktor offered to help but instead got a stern talking to as if he were a child who stole a cookie before dinner. The thought made him laugh, but he complied with Yuuri's order to relax. From a table in the main dining room, the skater watched Yuuri balance trays upon trays of different types of dishes and drinks on his arms. When he wasn't handling customers in the dining room, he was out back restocking towels for guests in the onsen. As he sat and watched, Viktor saw just how well Yuuri handled different things at once. If he was in the Japanese man's place, he knew he would've messed up more than once by now.

It had to have been around eight or nine when Yuuri finally made his way to Viktor's table. Without even sitting down for a moment after running around all day, he dragged Viktor to the back room with his piano, excited he was able to play the composition for him. They took their usual positions in the room: Yuuri on the piano bench and Viktor on a chair next to the instrument. He nodded his head to show the pianist he was ready to listen, and he got a gleeful nod in response.

Viktor closed his eyes again, as he'd been doing since Yuuri first played for him. He felt it was an easier way to picture the story Yuuri wanted to portray, and he was pretty sure Yuuri felt less pressured this way. Only this time, he had found himself wondering what the other looked like when he played. Sure, he watched him before, but that was from the screen on his phone. In the week he's spent in Hasetsu, not once did he open his eyes to take in every detail of the pianist. Not until now.

As Viktor carefully opened his eyes, he became more enchanted by the performance than he had before. Tan fingers gracefully leapt from key to key as the progression of the song sped up into something more powerful. Perspiration began to bead down the wrinkles that scrunched in concentration on Yuuri's forehead. Muscles tensed in his arms as his fingers flew across the different notes. The sight of the pianist's mindset focused solely on the piece in his head was stunning, and Viktor found himself holding his breath awaiting the rest of the composition. Unfortunately, the notes that danced around the room came to a sudden stop as Yuuri's fingers ceased movement. Blinking back the stupor he slipped into, Viktor released his breath and leaned back in his chair.

Yuuri bit his lip and looked at Viktor shyly. "That's all I have written so far. I wasn't sure how to lead the composition to its end, so I left it at that for the time being. What'd you think?"

What did he think? He was so lost in the performance that he barely remembered how to breathe nevertheless think.

"It was great." It was more than great, but Viktor was at a loss for words. He was sure he looked just as dumb as the words he spoke made him seem.

Nonetheless, Yuuri sighed in relief. He forgot how easily anxious the pianist could be and how a simple compliment made him soar above the clouds.

"That's good. I was nervous you'd hate it." Yuuri lifted his right hand to rub awkwardly on the back of his own neck.

 _Why did he think I would hate it?_ "It's so much better than just great. Yuuri... that piece was beautiful." _Almost as much as you_ , Viktor added in his mind. As soon as the thought entered, a slight blush made an appearance on his cheeks.

Yuuri was about to thank the skater when he noticed the flush on his cheeks. Having never seen Viktor embarrassed before, he leaned towards him with critical eyes. Instead of taking it as embarrassment, he took it as Viktor was coming down with something.

"Viktor, are you okay?"

"Huh?" That was the best Viktor could manage to say in return.

Yuuri leaned in closer and placed a hand across Viktor's forehead, only worsening the blush that was already present and the start of his concern.

"You don't feel like you have a fever..." All too soon, the hand fell from his forehead, and Viktor found himself reaching for Yuuri's wrist.

At the unexpected contact, Yuuri looked at Viktor's hand wrapped around his wrist with a wide-eyed gaze. Within the next moment, eyes the color of a dark night met orbs as bright as the stars. Both adults seemed to lose themselves into the other, and for a second, both forgot how to breathe. It wasn't until Viktor made the decision to loosen his grip that they both looked away, trying to find something else in the room to focus on. Viktor snuck a look at Yuuri from his peripheral vision and discovered him to be as red as himself. He desperately found himself wishing to hear Yuuri's thoughts. To hear the words that most likely mirrored his own.

As if trying to forget what had happened, Yuuri coughed and began shuffling sheet music onto the stand atop the piano. "I-I wrote this as well a few days ago..." Silently, he began playing the piano again, easing Viktor from the tense position he hadn't realized he took to.

Relishing the peace of the new, gentle tone Yuuri played with, Viktor smiled as he closed his eyes. He let his mind wander to what a future hearing this everyday would be like, not missing the intention of his thoughts. He allowed himself to truly think about the new emotions that were blossoming within himself.

Little did he know that Yuuri was doing the same. Soon deviating from the score that sat in front of him, the pianist let his fingers play a melody different than the one he originally wrote. To express what he truly felt right now rather than what he did before. Somehow the two melodies were different yet not too far apart. Unsure of what to call the two conflicting feelings, he let himself do as Viktor had told him before. He let himself get lost in the music.


	5. Reassurance of Feelings

"I want to start composing my program. How long does it usually take you to write something?"

Yuuri thought for a moment. "At the minimum a week. If it needs to be done faster, then I can easily pull a few all-nighters." He remembered all the times he did that back in Detroit. His friend, Phichit, practically had to tie him down to his bed.

Viktor nodded in approval and moved to join Yuuri on the piano bench. "I have a few ideas of what I want." He proceeded to pull a few papers out of a bag he had brought and set them on the music stand above the keys.

As Yuuri looked them over, he could tell the papers were plans for his newest programs and costumes to match. He gathered them in his hands and flipped through them carefully, looking over every detail.

"I want my theme this season to be love. The short program should entice the crowd with something fast-paced. In contrast, I want the free program to be slower, more gentle. From what I've heard from you, that's your area of expertise."

The composer nodded and took out a small notepad to keep tabs on what Viktor wanted. "When you say fast-paced, do you mean something-"

"Sexual." Viktor smiled at the seemingly embarrassed Yuuri.

"R-Right..." Nervously, he jotted down something in his notes. _How was he supposed to write something like that?_

"Can you not do that?" Viktor genuinely looked worried, not because of the possibility of not getting the piece he wanted but because Yuuri looked uneasy.

"No! I can do it!" _Who was he trying to convince?_ Although demanding, he knew the skater could hear just how shaky his voice had gotten.

With a chuckle, Viktor spoke, "Okay then. How do you start writing?"

"Well usually if I'm working with a skater, I watch them skate and try to get to really understand them by just talking with them." It wasn't until after he spoke that he realized how cliché it sounded. "That's embarrassing..."

Viktor laughed again and draped his left arm on Yuuri's right shoulder. "That sounds like something you would do. Alright, so what do you want to know?"

"What?"

"You said you get to know the skater. What is it that you would like to know about Viktor Nikiforov the skater?" It was a genuine question, but Viktor found himself grateful for the opportunity to open up more to the younger male.

"W-Well..." What didn't he already know about Viktor Nikiforov the skater should've been what he said. He already knew everything that was available on every social media ever about him. Not that Viktor knew that. "I want to know more about you... not the skater..."

"I thought you said-"

"Everyone knows who you are as a skater. I want to know about Viktor Nikiforov the _person._ " With his newfound courage, Yuuri gazed at the gold medalist with a resolve he never really had before.

It almost took Viktor aback. "What would you like to know?" He sat and dutifully answered any question Yuuri threw his way.

They didn't realize just how long they spent talking until Yuuri's stomach made a noise.

"I-I'm sorry... Keep going."

"Yuuri, we should probably take a break. You aren't the only one hungry." Viktor grinned and stood up, reaching a hand to help Yuuri up as well. It was almost funny how the pianist wore a small pout because they had to stop talking. He realized how happy it made him.

Nervously, Yuuri took his hand and stood up. Their fingers lingered for a moment before slipping away from each other. Yuuri brushed past Viktor and led them to their usual table. Even though the moment had already passed, he found himself still thinking about his hand wrapped in the other's own warm one. Oddly enough, it was almost as if his hand was meant to be there. Shaking the thought away, he grabbed them both two dishes and sat down in front of Viktor, beginning to ask him questions again.

"You've been asking me questions all day. I'm more curious about Yuuri Katsuki. It's unfair of you to know everything about me, yet I only know whatever you accidently let slip or Yuuko told me."

"Well, that's- Wait. Did you say what Yuuko told you?" Yuuri's face paled at the sudden thought of Yuuko talking about him. "When did she... What did she tell you exactly?"

"She only mentioned a few stories about your family and you as a kid. Nothing too embarrassing. Don't worry." Viktor grinned at him.

Yuuri sighed in relief. _If Yuuko mentioned those posters, I'd never be able to look at Viktor ever again._ He had to remember to thank her later for keeping his secret.

"Now, tell me something about Yuuri Katsuki the person not the self conscious pianist prodigy."

.

. . .

.

The next day, Viktor had given him the day off, so Yuuri took it as an opportunity to sleep in. Unfortunately, not everyone had that same thought.

"Yuuri! Take me around Hasetsu today!" Viktor was currently knocking on Yuuri's door as loud as possible. At eight in the morning. Not exactly Yuuri's idea of sleeping in.

With a muffled groan, the pianist rolled over on his bed to face the wall and shoved his head under the pillow. He hoped that if he just ignored him that he would just go away. He was wrong. Very wrong.

The Russian, with the small amount of respect for other people's personal space as he had, burst into the room. "Yuuri, let's go do something!" Yuuri was grateful that he took all the posters down and hid all the Viktor Nikiforov memorabilia he had in the very back of his closet.

"No." His voice came out muffled because of the pillow, but he was too tired to bother. "You have Google Maps. Use that to get around." _I am_ not _getting up at this time just to go for a walk._

"But that's not as much fun. Besides, you don't really plan on sleeping in on a gorgeous day like today, do you?" Viktor strolled over to his bed and sat down next to Yuuri's tired form under the sheets.

"Yes. Now go away."

"That's too bad," With a strong grip, Viktor ripped the sheets off the bed, letting them flutter to the ground on the floor. "because I want to go somewhere."

Yuuri groaned at the lack of warmth and curled himself inwards, bringing his knees to his chest. Viktor frowned and tugged on his arm. "Yuuri, get up."

He grumbled something along the lines of an agreement and threw his pillow at Viktor, who laughed and picked up the pillow in his hands. Sleepily, he sat up in the bed and rubbed at his eyes before reaching for his glasses on the table next to the bed. After fumbling around for a moment, Viktor leaned towards the table and grabbed them, handing them to Yuuri.

"Thanks. Now get out." Yuuri pointed to the door as he stood up to look for something to wear.

"How do I know you're _really_ going to get ready?"

"I'm going to get ready. Trust me. I'm out of my bed. That's proof enough. Leave." He grabbed jeans and a t-shirt, threw them on his bed, and turned to Viktor with crossed arms.

"Promise?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "I promise."

Happily, Viktor got up from his position on the bed. "See you in five minutes, Yuuri!" With that, he made his way out of the room, shutting the door behind himself.

Shaking his head, Yuuri picked up his clothes and started getting ready. "He reminds me of a kid."

.

. . .

.

"I thought you said you wanted to see the town?"

"I changed my mind! I want to show you something else instead."

"Can you at least warn me ahead of this next time?"

Yuuri let himself get dragged by the wrist to the ice rink. As soon as they got there, Viktor let go and ran off to put his skates on. Yuuri leaned against the wall to recover his breath.

"What brings you here so early? You brought up yesterday how you have a day off. I wasn't expecting you to get out of bed until at least dinnertime."

"Morning, Yuuko. Haha, very funny. It _was_ my day off until he burst into my room and practically threw me out of it."

"The room with _all_ the posters in it?" Yuuko grinned at him brightly, as if the time didn't bother her at all.

"Shhh!" His cheeks burned red as he lifted his index finger to his mouth. "If he hears about it, I'll die of embarrassment!"

Yuuko burst into laughter. "I know. Relax. He won't find out because of me."

"Thank you. Really. Oh, sorry about coming here so early. I know you have classes in an hour, so I'll try to convince him to be fast."

"Don't worry about it! Just remember to Zamboni the ice afterwards."

"Yuuri! Come on!" Viktor waved from the swinging doors and ran back out to the ice.

"I gotta go. Thanks again, Yuuko!" Yuuri ran off in the direction of the ice, waving to the brunette.

"Have fun!" She yelled as she waved back.

.

. . .

.

"This won't take long. I just want to show you what I've come up with so far. I have a basic idea of what my short program will be." Viktor skid to the center of the ice as Yuuri stood against the boards with arms folding along the top of them.

With a gentle push against the ice, Viktor began to skid with a grace that shocked the pianist every time he saw it. The tender movements soon turned more solid and sensual as Viktor threw himself more into the routine. He watched intently as the Russian leapt, spun, and jumped beautifully across the smooth surface. As he posed to signal the end, Yuuri clapped as he wore a big smile.

"That was incredible, and it's not even complete yet. I can't wait to see the finished product. I could almost hear the music for it as you skated."

"That's what I was hoping for. I was really thriving to give you inspiration for the composition, and I can tell it worked." Viktor beamed proudly.

"Anything else before we leave? Yuuko has a class soon, so we can't stay long. Plus we need to Zamboni the ice, and that'll take fifteen to twenty minutes." He checked the watched on his wrist quickly before turning back to the skater.

"I'm not getting off until you at least join me for a minute."

"Viktor, that's a waste of-"

"I can't hear you over the scraping on the ice!" Sure enough, Viktor was power gliding around the rink as if someone was chasing him.

"I can't get skates on, join you, and then work the Zamboni, Viktor! You don't have to be difficult!" Yuuri shouted over the noise on the ice, so he could hear him clearly. Jokingly, Viktor kept pretending to not hear anything.

"Sorry, what? Maybe if you came closer I could then hear you!" He wore his same smile from earlier as he threw himself into his signature move, the quad flip.

With an exasperated sigh, Yuuri left the rink to put the skates on. He was _so_ going to make Viktor work the Zamboni after.

A few minutes later, Yuuri had managed to get on the ice and skate to the center to face Viktor

"Happy now?"

"Very."

Viktor pulled him along on the ice even though he knew he would be fine by himself. When the two of them were skating, it became so much more fun. That was when an idea popped into his mind.

"Yuuri, we should learn a small routine together."

"What? As in pair skating?" Yuuri rose an eyebrow at the skater, who was currently holding on to his hands while gliding backwards in front of him.

Viktor shook his head. "More like ice dancing. You refuse to learn any jumps, so ice dancing would be the way to go. Pair Skating includes a lot more difficult lifts, jumps, and spins. What do you say?"

"Oh, alright. That would be interesting, but don't you have to prepare for the Grand Prix Series coming up in a few months?" It was already March, and even though the season didn't start for another seven months, this was the time when skaters began working on their programs and designing their costumes.

Viktor frowned at the thought. "I forgot. It won't take up too much time, though! The routine we could learn doesn't have to be overly complex. Just something easy we can do for fun." His smile returned.

"Well, if you think it won't take long... then I guess it should be fine. Just remember that the Grand Prix is much more important this, got it?" Once he received a nod in agreement, he continued, "Keep in mind as well that I need time to compose both pieces. You also have to contact whatever company it is you work for that designs your costumes to start planning this season out. No slacking."

"Does this make you my overprotective boyfriend or my mother?"

"Viktor, this is serious." There was a tinge of pink on his cheeks from the comment, but the reality of the situation was more precedent than answering Viktor.

"I know. You worry too much. Does anyone tell you that?" Viktor pulled him closer to himself.

"A lot actually but mostly it's been coming from you since you arrived here."

A small space was kept between them as they stared intently at the other. Afraid of what could happen if they kept this position, Yuuri tried to back away only to get stopped by Viktor like the last time. This had begun to happen more recently. The two of them found each other gazing at or holding the other for a moment longer than necessary. Yuuri was always the first to break the moment, being as conflicted as he was. He tried not to think too hard about it, saying in his mind how it was just because they were friends. Moments like now, however, threw the word "friends" into question just enough to make his head hurt. He couldn't make out what he or Viktor wanted. Neither of them spoke out loud about their opinions or thoughts. Sometimes it was frustrating, but sometimes it felt... nice. Not giving the feeling a name was more comforting. It sort of put his mind at ease.

"Err... we have to Zamboni the ice, Viktor. The kids... they'll be here... soon..." Yuuri tried to look away but found himself not wanting to.

"We still have time." Viktor leaned in a bit so their noses were practically touching and breaths mingling. Piercing blue eyes held chocolate eyes covered by thin frames intensely, unsure if it was okay or not to close the gap.

Yuuri was at a complete loss. He didn't know what to do, and his heart rate sped up immensely. He was sure Viktor could hear it. The hands that were holding his own let go, one moved to his hip while the other held his chin instead. If he wasn't red before, he definitely was now. He could feel the heat emanating off his own face.

Viktor lifted the pianist's chin slightly to bring their faces even to each other. Slowly, Viktor closed the gap and brought their lips together.

Yuuri found himself barely able to think as Viktor's lips moved against his own. The warm feeling sent shivers down his spine, sending the chill of the ice below them away. He closed his eyes and awkwardly began moving his lips at the same pace. He had never done this before, so it was very new to him. Yuuri found himself melting into the Russian, who was definitely more experienced than he was. After what seemed like a short time, Viktor pulled away and was met with an almost breathless Yuuri. Refusing to let go just yet, they stayed where they were, off to the side in the rink.

Yuuri opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ , but nothing came out. What could he even say?

"Overprotective boyfriend it is." The skater spoke in nearly a whisper, but they were still so close that the words echoed in the other male's head.

Yuuri carefully opened his eyes to meet Viktor's own sparkling blue ones. When the reality of where they were came crashing down on him, he immediately felt the most self conscious he's felt in awhile and lowered his head to Viktor's chest.

"W-We need to... get off the ice... and start up the Zamboni..." A low chuckle escaped the chest he was leaning on and strong arms wrapped around his back.

"We should probably do that, huh?" He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to black hair before slowly parting from him.

He cursed himself internally for ruining the moment but knew it would only get worse if a group of kids and even Yuuko saw them as they were. In a daze still, he followed Viktor off the ice, and once the skates were off, he headed towards where the Zamboni was kept.

Viktor helped him swing the doors to the rink and the machine open before settling in the passenger seat. He smiled as Yuuri climbed up into the driver's seat and turned the machine on. The duo rode around in silence as the Zamboni resurfaced the ice for the class of kids yet to come. Once they turned the Zamboni off and locked all the doors, the scream of kids filled the rink. Upon seeing Viktor, the majority of the kids ran up to him. Yuuri used the chance to slip away and collect his thoughts.

As he put the rental skates away neatly, he found his fingers grazing over his lips. _Did that really happen?_

Viktor returned through the swinging doors to find the pianist sitting down lost in his thoughts. He stood in front of the hunched ovr form and held a hand out. "Ready to leave, Yuuri?"

There was a lot Yuuri wanted to ask, but he couldn't find it in himself to ask now. Instead, he silently took the hand before him, welcoming the feeling of their fingers laced together. It would be difficult in the coming months, that he could tell, but for right now, it didn't matter. All that mattered was Viktor Nikiforov beside him.


	6. Three's A Crowd

Viktor squinted his eyes and crossed his arms as he leaned forward to peer closely at Yuuri. In return, Yuuri nervously glanced at him before turning back to the piano in front of him.

"I-If it's not that good, I can go back and fix it. I didn't really like it anyway. I shouldn't have shown you it yet. I'm sorry. I'll just write something new in-"

"When did you go to bed last night?"

"Huh?" Yuuri whipped his head to look at Viktor fully. "Why do you want to know?"

"Answer the question." The skater's gaze seemed to intensify.

"I can't remember... Maybe three? Although I did get up an hour or two after that to get a glass of water... so probably five-ish." The pianist shrunk into himself as Viktor began to all-out glare at him now.

"You better have a good reason for not getting a decent amount of sleep."

"Uh..." He couldn't _exactly_ tell Viktor the reason he really didn't sleep was because of him. His mind kept flitting to the memory of the kiss they shared yesterday. It didn't feel real, but it was.

" _Yuuri."_

Without really thinking, he seemed to blurt the questions he kept to himself since that moment. "Viktor, were you just teasing me?"

Now it was Viktor's turn to look bemused. "About what?"

"The... you know... the kiss..." He regretted asking. He _really_ regretted it now. It was killing him to know, but now he just felt stupid for asking to know. "Nevermind... forget I asked. Now about the-" He started to reach for the sheet music in front of him when Viktor's next words stopped him.

"Is that what you think it meant?" Vast ocean blue eyes softened from the glare they originally held.

"I... well... kind of. It's doesn't matter anymore. Please just ignore what I said..." He grabbed the papers and started to study them. The grip now around his right wrist made him glance up once more.

"I knew I should've said something." Silver locks fluttered around as he shook his head. "I meant it genuinely. I like you a lot, Yuuri. You don't have to feel that way back, though. I'm willing to wait for you if I have to." Viktor smiled kindly at him, and unexpectedly got one back.

"I do, too. Like you back that is... That's why I wanted to ask..." He gazed at the papers in his hands again. A light pink, whether from the chilly room they sat in or shyness, crept up on his slightly tanned cheeks. "I kept wondering if you only meant it as a joke."

"Is that why you look like death itself this morning?" He grinned and gained a hearty laugh in return.

"Mostly. When I decide I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, I ended up working on a few songs instead. Which reminds me," he shuffled around through the papers on top of the piano before grabbing what he was looking for. "I started writing the music for your Free Skate. There's not much to it at the moment, and I'm not sure if I like the last section of it. Would you like to hear it?" After receiving a nod in approval, he gently began playing.

The song was exactly what Viktor was hoping for. Instead of an innocent-type of love, it was more of a reminiscent love. Each note was strung together by the next with a grace that he should be used to but still amazed him. The story behind the song was simple, easily read, but beautiful nonetheless. The person was remembering a love he lost but not heartbroken over it. Their love was one of beauty and passion, and every chord struck was another memory of it. Viktor smiled as Yuuri stopped playing in the middle of a transition.

"This is where I left off. I don't know whether I should wait longer for it to pick up or continue going in the direction I started. I'm also unsure of the higher notes halfway through. Maybe they should stay a littler deeper for a few more seconds..."

"It's perfect. I think you should keep going as you are."

"Alright."

"Have you started the Short Program music yet?"

"Not yet, not. I promise I'll start it soon! I wanted to get the FS song done first, since it's the longest. I have a few ideas for it written down, though."

"Could the other reason why you pushed it back is because you're unsure about it?"

He didn't know if he should or shouldn't hate that Viktor found him so easy to read. It made him happy, but times like this made him curse it.

"Maybe..."

"We still have a lot of time, but if we want to add instruments to the piece or get a vocalist in, they need to be done soon. I'm sorry for putting so much pressure on you, Yuuri. I'm really not trying to."

"It's fine. I understand, Viktor. I promise I'll start working on it immediately." The only problem was he had no idea how to start it. _It's supposed to be sexual... fast-paced and erratic. How am I supposed to write something like_ that _when I've never done written anything close to it?_

Viktor started laughing. "Your worries are written across your face. Try to find your own inspiration for the piece. That's what makes compositions so unique. Don't think too hard about it."

Yuuri's face burned with self-consciousness. "Okay..."

"Can you play my FS song again? I want to really listen to it, so I can get a headstart on the program."

THe pianist nodded, placed the composition on the music stand in front of him, and began to play the melody.

.

. . .

.

"Play it again."

"Viktor, do you want me to just put this on a CD for now?"

"Nope. I like hearing you play it live instead."

"It's been three hours, Viktor. My fingers are starting to cramp up."

"We can take a small break then."

"Thank you." Yuuri released a sigh and leaned back on the piano bench.

"I meant to ask you this sooner, but it slipped my mind. What did you usually do here before I came and made you play the piano and go skating with me for hours at a time?"

Yuuri laughed and scratched at his head, trying to remember what he did. "I didn't do a lot actually. I don't have many friends here besides Yuuko and her husband at the rink. I either stuck to the piano, went to the rink if I was really bored, or went on walks or the gym. Oh, sometimes if there was a festival or a market, I would go downtown for the sake of getting out."

"Why don't you have many friends?"

"I was terrible at making them. Sad, I know. I made a few in-" He was interrupted when VIktor's phone went off.

They sat in silence as his phone continued to ring. Viktor made no attempt to pick it up.

"Uh... shouldn't you answer that?"

"No, why?" In one swift movement, he pulled out his phone and put it on mute, ending the cheerful hum of it ringing. "I prefer listening to you talk than a cranky teen yelling at me."

"A cranky teen?"

"He's a rinkmate of mine back in Russia. Yuri Plisetsky. I wonder if he'll be happy if I tell you..."

"Oh, he's the skater everyone keeps calling a prodigy. He won sweeped the Juniors Division in the Grand Prix last season."

Viktor whistled. "I didn't think you knew much about skating."

"I guess I never told you. Yuuko always has me watch all the major competitions with her at the rink. It's been like since we were kids."

Viktor's phone lit up again as a Russian name - Yuuri assumed it was the cranky teen again - popped up on the caller ID. Viktor seemed to brighten up and picked up the phone. "You've never talked to him before! He would love to! I just know that he would!" With that, he slid his phone across the screen and brought the device up to his ear. "Hi, Yurio!"

 _"That's not my name, and you damn well know that! I'm glad you finally learned how to pick up your fucking phone by the way!"_

Yuuri understood why Viktor called him cranky now. He could hear the yelling pretty clearly without the phone being on speaker.

"It's great to hear from you, too! Although I don't get why you're calling if we talked just yesterday. Oh, Yuuri is with me! Would you like to talk to him?"

 _"And tell him how big of an asshat he is for making you leave Russia? Yeah, great idea! I can't wait to talk to him!"_

"Hey, don't be rude to my boyfriend. Manners, Yurio. He didn't make me come. I decided that on my own." Viktor spoke the first part in English just so Yuuri could understand.

"Boyfriend?!" Yuuri turned bright red at the title. "Viktor, how can you tell other people about that so calmly?!" He leaned towards him with his hands bracing the sides of the piano bench facing the skater.

 _"Boyfriend? What the hell? Don't make me throw up with that love bs. I don't care how it happened. You still left because of that Katsuki idiot. Now I have to continue with Yakov as my coach this season after YOU PROMISED TO COACH ME!"_

Viktor chuckled and winked at Yuuri.

 _"Don't laugh! There's nothing funny about this! Just to prove how mad I am, I'm on my way to Japan!"_

"I was laughing at Yuuri. Don't worry." He grinned at Yuuri, who decided to bury his beet-red face between his hands. "You're coming here? Now you finally meet Yuuri like you've-"

The pianist looked up from his hands to glance at Viktor curiously.

 _"Don't you_ dare _say that out loud. I will kick your ass if you speak again!"_

"I can't not talk. That's not how phone calls work." Viktor's comment brought on a string of swears and curses yelled through the phone, which made him laugh again. "I can't wait to see you again, Yurio! I miss everyone down at St. Petersburg

 _"Then just come back. I mean stay there for now since I'm almost there, but come back with me when I leave. If you miss everyone so much then just do that._

"I can't, and you know that. I like it here." The skater reached over and grabbed one of Yuuri's hands into his own, holding it like a lifeline. Yuuri's face couldn't seem to lose its color, but he gazed at Viktor happily and gave his hand a small squeeze. Viktor looked up from their entwined hands to gaze just as happily back.

 _"Whatever. We're talking about this more when I get there. Do svidaniya."_

"Do svi-" The screen on his phone went dark as Yurio hung up. Viktor brought the phone down from his ear and set it aside. He brought his attention back to their hands. Slowly, he started tracing the back of Yuuri's hand with a light finger. Viktor looked up to see that the pianist had relaxed into his touch more. "He's coming here. Now you'll get to meet him!"

Yuuri froze and glanced up at Viktor from their hands. "He sounded like he's coming here just to kill you or me. I didn't really get what he said since you were both speaking in Russian, but he said my name a few times. I can only assume it's nothing good, considering there was a lot of yelling whenever he mentioned me."

Viktor laughed for what felt like the hundredth time. "He's not going to hurt you. I won't let him." He smiled and gained a shy one back. "He's only angry right now. Once he gets here and sees how great it is, he'll understand."

.

. . .

.

"What's with this dump?"

"You were wrong." Yuuri whispered to Viktor as Yurio walked around the front room of Yu-topia.

"He just needs to warm up to it. Don't worry. He'll like it." He gave his hand a squeeze.

"I tried the rink first, but someone there told me you were staying here. Now that I'm here, start explaining yourself." Yurio crossed his arms along his chest, and even though he was much shorter than Yuuri, he still looked a bit frightening. That is, if you didn't account for the absurd amount of tiger print he wore.

"I thought I already told you why. Yuuri is the reason why. He's already started composing the music for my new programs."

 _Russian again. Maybe I should try to learn it..._ Yuuri stared at Yurio as he spoke in their native language. On the other hand, Viktor spoke English most likely to include Yuuri into their conversation. Yurio wasn't have any of it and began yelling at Viktor in Russian again.

"For now, my plan is to stay here this season. I'll see what happens after it comes and goes."

Yurio seemed okay with that answer for the time being and huffed. "Fine, but remember that you promised to coach me! You've already fucked up by not following through this season. To make it up to me, you better coach me next season!"

"How am I supposed to coach you and make my own programs?" Viktor slipped into Russian much to Yuuri's confusion.

"I don't know, but you better find a way to make it work!" Yurio pointed a convicting finger at the older skater.

"Alright, I will have to see. I do feel bad for breaking the promise I apparently made."

"Good! You should be!"

Viktor remembered Yuuri was there and brightened up. He spoke again only this time in English, which Yuuri was grateful for, "Yurio! You didn't say hi to Yuuri! I'm surprised that you didn't considering you-"

"Shut up!" Yurio glanced away from Viktor to look at the wavering pianist. "So you're Katsuki."

Viktor covered his mouth with the hand that wasn't holding Yuuri's and turned away from them, clearly trying to cover up the laughter that shook through him.

He was somewhat surprised to hear him speak in English and nodded. "Hello. It's good to finally meet you. Viktor didn't really talk a lot about you, but I watch a lot of skating." _I probably shouldn't have said that._

Yurio looked back up at Viktor in anger. The gold medalist was trying so hard to hide his amusement at this point. Yuuri elbowed him lightly to remind him that he was only adding fuel to the fire that was the embodiment of teen hormones standing in front of them. After calming down, Viktor gazed at Yurio with a bright smile.

"See? Wasn't that easy? I told you you could do it."

Yurio looked like he was ready to punch Viktor, not that Yuuri planned on stopping him considering the way the older skater was acting.

"I'm really going to kill you, Nikiforov."

"Sure, sure. I bet you would rather hear Yuuri play, though!" Viktor grinned and tugged on Yuuri's hand, leading them to the room that held the piano.

"Might as well since I'm here." Yurio followed closely behind.


	7. The Little Things

"Can't you play anything that doesn't make me want to vomit?"

Yuuri stiffened visibly on the piano bench and hung his head hiding his face from the teen. He didn't want to look intimidated by Yurio, even though he clearly was. Viktor seemed to ignore the annoyed-looking blond sitting in a chair next to him and clapped rather obnoxiously at the end of Yuuri's playing.

"That was perfect, Yuuri!"

Yuuri mumbled something like a 'thanks' and nervously fidgeted his hands together. There was something about the piercing green stare of the smaller Russian that made him want to crawl into a corner. Deciding not to let it get the best of him, he rose his head from the ivory keys they had been staring at and found eyes the color of the sky gazing at him. Slowly his nerves floated away, and he let go of Viktor's gaze to hold the attention of bright green eyes instead.

"Ah, sorry. If I had known sooner you would be coming, I would've prepared something else to play for you. I'm really sorry."

Yurio was going to say something but was cut off by the wave of a hand next to him.

"Nonsense! That was brilliant, and I'm sure Yurio agrees."

Suspiciously, Yuuri rose an eyebrow at the blond, who in turn glared daggers at him.

"More like crap, but whatever." Yurio's eyes darted away from the brown orbs and around the room, taking every inch of the space in with a criticizing eye.

Viktor laughed and leaned in to Yuuri with a hand raised to the side of his mouth, acting as though it could actually shield his words. "He's a bit rough around the edges, but don't worry he doesn't have anything against you." He winked knowingly and slid back into his seat.

Yuuri smiled in return and looked back at Yurio with a small smile. Yurio caught him smiling and scowled.

"I guess you have some talent. Somewhat."

Viktor smiled proudly at Yurio.

"Don't look at me like that. It's creepy and disgusting."

Yuuri wore a grin of his own again as he watched the duo's interaction with each other. Hoping to give them breathing room to catch up for a few moments, he slid from his place on the piano bench and quietly slipped from the room. The Russian's were too involved with their conversation, if you even counted it as that with all the yelling Yurio did, to notice he had disappeared.

Mari was walking towards the kitchen with a tray when she noticed her younger brother exhaling in relief.

"Who's the blond kid?"

"Yuri Plisetsky, but Viktor calls him Yurio because of my name. He's one of Viktor's rinkmates back in Russia. He'll be staying here for a bit, although I'm not sure how long."

"Got it." When a pretty loud shout was heard followed by laughter, Mari turned to the closed door and then back to Yuuri. "Is that Yurio?" As Yuuri nodded in confirmation, Mari shrugged and continued to the destination she was aiming for to begin with.

Yuuri didn't walk very far when the door slammed open. A pissed off Yurio followed by an all-too-happy Viktor emerged from the room seconds after. Viktor grabbed his wrist as they continued to walk away from the room.

"Um... where are we going?" Yuuri asked, trying to pry his attention away from the firm grip on his wrist.

"To the ice rink of course. Yurio asked where to skate around here, so I decided we should show him."

Without another protest, Yuuri let himself get pulled along by Viktor as they made their way to the rink. About halfway through the walk, he had gone from following Viktor to standing by his side with his hand wrapped around the Russian's own. He was uneasy at first about every touch Viktor made, but he gradually began to get used to it. Now they had become relaxing and comforting. The only thought tugging back on him was how one day Viktor would go back to Russia. It was something he pushed to the back of his mind, but with Yurio's presence, he was reminded of that fact. Yurio was here to take Viktor back. There was no one he could keep getting comfortable around the older Russian. It would only bring him more pain.

With a gentle tug of his hand, Yuuri was brought back to reality as Viktor worriedly gazed over his shoulder to find that he had fallen behind. Hurriedly, he plastered a smile onto his face and jogged to meet up with Viktor as they entered the rink. Yurio made a noise of irritation as he looked at them quickly.

Soon enough, Yurio and Viktor was dancing around on the ice while Yuuri sat quietly with his thoughts on a bench behind the boards. _I can't keep him here... Besides, I can easily email Viktor the new compositions. He doesn't need to stay here, so I can write them. I need to make sure he knows that._

.

. . .

.

Viktor was painfully aware of how dazed off Yuuri seemed to be. It had started when Yurio had first shown up. He didn't think the blond was being particularly rude to Yuuri, unless he was and Viktor just wasn't aware of it.

"Can you at least pretend to listen to me, dumbass?" The words were practically a whisper as Yurio glided over to him.

"What?"

"You know what I said. Don't pretend you didn't. Stop looking at him like an idiot for two seconds and pay attention."

He blinked as he processed what Yurio had said. He guessed he was unconsciously looking at Yuuri.

"He seems... more anxious than usual." Viktor glanced away from the blond, his eyes finding Yuuri's hunched over form. He noted that the Japanese man was looking off into the distance with a lost expression on his face.

"I don't care." With that left hanging in the air, Yurio pushed the blades beneath his feet to get away from the older, and in his eyes dumber, skater.

Viktor was going to say something to stop him but nothing came to mind. Instead, he turned back to where Yuuri was sitting to see that he was gone. Thin silver eyebrows knit together in confusion before he joined Yurio again on the far side of the rink. If Yuuri wanted someone to come with him, he would've said something. He would have to ask later when they met up again.

"I bet I can do a better quad Flip than you can now!"

"I'm going to make you swallow your words, Yurio!"

"Stop calling me that!"

Viktor chuckled, throwing his thoughts into the deeper parts of his mind for the time being.

.

. . .

.

The cool air was nice against his tan skin. Dark brown eyes followed the paths of cherry blossom petals as they made their way across the sky. Yuuri was sitting on the bottom of the steps leading up to Ice Castle Hasetsu. He was grateful Viktor gave him the space he needed if he even noticed that the younger male had left. It was nice watching them skate for a few minutes, but with his lack of ability in the sport that kept him off the ice, his mind wandered to darker places than he would have liked. It was almost frustrating how easy he could get discouraged. For a moment, he let the wind that was gently carrying his dark locks take his thoughts away along with the small pink petals. A sigh escaped past his lips as he took in the dimly lit horizon. Honestly he didn't even realize how late it had become. When Yuuri checked the time on his small silver watch, he was surprised to see that it had become well past six in the evening. He was halted from his thoughts when a voice spoke up from next to him.

"The sunsets are beautiful here. I don't think I'll ever get used to them."

He internally began panicking when he turned to find Viktor next to him.

"V-Viktor... What about Yurio?" Yuuri spun towards the door, trying to find the angry teen but to no avail.

"I told him I was going to the bathroom. He'll be mad later, but he'll be okay. Although who knows how I'll end up afterwards." He laughed heartily at his own joke and settled his eyes back on the horizon. "What's bothering you?"

Yuuri's shocked expression immediately changed to one on the defensive when the harmless question reached him.

"It's nothing." He declared that now wasn't the time to bring this up.

Viktor thought otherwise.

"Is it bad enough that you can't tell me?" His bright blue eyes dropped their gaze from the horizon to a nervous Yuuri. "I'm here for you, Yuuri. You can tell me anything."

"I know you are... That's the problem..." The words were mumbled and seemed to drift along the breeze.

"Hm?" Viktor leaned in just a bit closer, hoping to hear the words once more.

"You should go back. Yurio isn't going to be happy when he realizes you left him for me again."

The word "again" didn't pass by Viktor.

"So that's what this is about. Yuuri, you don't have to be worried about Yurio." He gave the other male a genuine smile, fully believing he had solved the issue. "We made a deal that I would coach him next season or the season after depending on how things go here. He was a bit fired up over it but compliant otherwise. There's no problem anymore."

Yuuri sighed exasperatedly and ran his left hand through his raven hair. "No, Viktor. I..." He brought his hand down and gazed at Viktor, who wore a confused expression. "Thanks for the reassurance." He put a fake smile on for the other, hoping to end the conversation he wasn't ready to face yet.

He understood what the Russian skater was saying, but it didn't quell his worries in the least bit. In fact, they only brought to his attention another issue he had forgotten. Viktor was supposed to coach Yurio, but that was practically impossible considering how Viktor was staying in Hasetsu for the time being and Yurio in Russia. Another thing he was taking away from someone else. He hoped the list would stop there.

Viktor's face lit up with a smile again, and he hummed in approval. "We should get back now."

"Ah... you can go on ahead. I'll head in shortly."

Viktor seemed hesitant at first but settled on nodding and walking back up the steps to the rink.

 _Later... I'll bring it up later._ He assured himself, not entirely believing the words but gave up for now.

.

. . .

.

Yuuri was sitting at his piano playing whatever came to mind, not entirely focused on which notes he was hitting. To his knowledge, Yurio and Viktor were passed out in the other room after yelling about their competition held earlier that Yuuri had missed. Viktor filled him in on how he won, which lit a fuse in Yurio and had him yelling off the walls about how he clearly won.

Obviously exhausted from the skating, Yurio and Viktor ate their weight in food and passed out soon after. Yuuri cleaned up the dishes and silently made his way to the piano. Mari joined him shortly after, complaining for a minute about how her brother's been taken away from her. He simply laughed in response and soon the two were engulfed in silence, save for the gentle music the piano created as keys were hit.

"Have you finished whatever songs Viktor's been asking for? You two have been spending quite a bit of time in here. Unless you two use this room, since your bedroom is encased in posters of him."

"No! It's not...! We haven't...!" In a flurry, Yuuri's hands left the piano keys and were shaking back and forth in the space between them.

Mari rose her hands in surrender. "Kidding. I trust you. Although you _are_ dating him, right? That makes me wary of him."

"W-Well, I think so... but you don't have to be careful around him! He hasn't... you know... mentioned any of that..." Yuuri's face burned just from thinking about it.

"You think? I'm going to have a problem with Viktor if he's just using you to blow off tension, Yuuri."

"No no no! We are!" Hoping to distract himself, Yuuri brought his hands up to the ivory keys and began playing again. The melody he had written for himself drifting throughout the room.

"Just checking, Little Bro. I'm here if you need anything, though. I don't think the piano will appreciate all the pounding your frustration will make you do."

Both he and Mari grinned at the comment. She was always there for him when he needed someone the most, and for that he would always be thankful for.

"I should get going. I'll leave you alone for a bit."

"Mari?" Yuuri gazed up from the piano to her paused figure in front of the door.

"What's up?"

He hesitated before shaking his head. "Nevermind. Thanks."

She nodded and left the small room. carefully shutting the door behind herself.

 _I can do this. I can do this. I'll just talk to him about it, and everything will be okay. I can do this._

.

. . .

.

 _I can't do this! I can't do this! I can't do this!_

Alarms were going off in Yuuri's head as he fidgeted on the tatami mat in front of Viktor's more relaxed form.

"Yuuri? What's wrong? You don't look-"

"I'm fine!" _Just say the words already!_ He had to force himself to not make eye contact with Viktor because every time he did, he went into panic mode again. With a calming breath, he shut his eyes and braced himself for the reaction that was to come.

"Viktor, you should leave for Russia."

Silence.

That's all he was met with.

Carefully, Yuuri opened one eye and trained it upwards at Viktor. The reaction he got was one he wasn't expecting at all.

Viktor sat in front of him with nothing but a wide-eyed gaze and mouth agape.

"What did you say?"

Yuuri opened his other eye and squinted both in confusion. "I said you should go back to Russia."

"Why?"

It was a question, but somehow it felt like a statement, as if there was no need for answer to such a question. It confused him further. _Shouldn't it be obvious?_

"Well... you promised to coach Yurio, and it's my fault you're here."

An exasperated sigh interrupted Yuuri, but Viktor let him continued.

"You can't coach him from here while he's in Russia. Besides, I can easily send you the songs you want if you think I'm still decent enough to keep requesting from me." And boy did he ever want Viktor to keep asking. Not that he would say that out loud. His anxiety wouldn't permit it.

Viktor brought a hand to his own forehead in what seemed to be thought. Although he looked back up at Yuuri a moment later with his blue eyes smoldering like embers. Anger replaced the look of questioning.

"I don't remember you asking me to come here."

"I... yes, that's true, but-"

"I do remember buying my own plane ticket, showing up here asking for Yuuri Katsuki, and I _certainly_ remember asking you to compose my programs because I was enthralled with all your performances. I do _not_ remember getting a call so much as a text telling me to come down to Hasetsu, Japan, so you can compose music for me in the upcoming skating seasons. Do you? If you say yes, then we've been living two completely different lives." The volume of Viktor's voice had peaked an octave as he leaned in towards Yuuri, practically sending his back to the mats they sat on.

"I-I don't... b-but don't you think y-you should go back with Yurio?" Yuuri nervously turned his attention to the side, hoping to gain some reasonable thoughts back. To say that the Russian's newfound anger had startled him was an understatement. He was _terrified._ His fear was pretty easy to pick up on considering all the stuttering he did.

"Isn't that for me to decide? I'm twenty-seven, Yuuri. I can make decisions for myself, and my decision right now is to stay in Hasetsu with you, the one I truly care for."

What could he say? Nothing came to mind, instilling them both in silence. Once he realized his point had been made, Viktor sat back down in his position from before and placed his hands on his knees folded underneath himself.

"If there is ever another doubt it your mind again, tell me. I hate to see you so unsure." The anger was replaced with one of love and adoration. A look Yuuri believed he didn't deserve after what he said.

Viktor noticed his saddened gaze and reached a hand forward to caress a tanned cheek. Yuuri didn't move in the least bit, aside from his eyes closing.

"I'm sorry." It was quiet. Pained. But Viktor smiled nonetheless. The frustration and anger from before dissipating entirely.

"Yuuri."

Said male glanced up only to be met with Viktor's lips dancing against his own. As soon as it was initiated, it was over. Yuuri found himself longing for the touch again.

Viktor chuckled lightly and took his hand away.

"I love you, Yuuri."

His face lit up bright red at the abrupt words.

"I-I love you t-too, Viktor." His stammering just _had_ to hinder his words once more.

"And _I'm_ going to puke."

Yuuri threw his head into his hands after he turned to find Yurio standing in the doorway, his ever-present scowl apparent if not deeper than before and solely focused at the couple. Viktor laughed warmly and tackled Yuuri into a hug regardless of the teen watching them.


	8. A New Challenge

Phichit leaned against the boards with one hand while the other held his phone up to his face. You better have said it back, Yuuri."

 _"I may have..."_

"Is that a yes or no? I need real answers. This is big news!"

Currently, the Thai figure skater was at practice in his home rink in Bangkok, Thailand. He left a year after Yuuri did from Detroit, his coach coming along with him to secure their base in Thailand. He was supposed to be preparing his routines for the upcoming season. Not on Skype with his friend in Japan discussing his relationship issues.

 _"It's not that important, Phichit..."_

"You mean to tell me _Viktor Nikiforov_ _becoming your boyfriend_ is unimportant?" He quirked a raven-colored eyebrow at Yuuri. His question garnered the attention of a few other skaters hanging out nearby.

 _"It's not that I don't think... It's just confusing. I'm too nervous to actually initiate anything. It feels like too much some days."_ He knew of Yuuri's anxiety. When he first met the Japanese composer, he thought it was only nerves related to playing in front of crowds. The longer he got to know the teen-now-adult, he realized how big of a problem it really was. It was then he discovered it would never be cured entirely. Phichit was hoping that someone like Viktor would come along for Yuuri. Someone to love him regardless of whatever anxiety and nervousness he felt. Much like Yuuri, he never actually expected _Viktor himself_ to come around. That was a surprise when he first heard the news.

"Have you two kissed?" The question intrigued Phichit more when Yuuri's face turned bright red through the shotty connection they had. "Is that a yes then?" He grinned excitedly, practically jumping up and down on the ice. His coach, Celestino Cialdini, shot him a look.

 _"M-Maybe..."_

"I knew it!" Phichit attracted more stares as he yelled in excitement. "Oops." He laughed off his loud exclamation, giggling through the hand now covering his mouth.

 _"Phichit!"_ Said male could make out the pianist slamming his head facedown on the desk he was sitting at, making him laugh harder.

"How many times? Once? Twice? Did it ever escalate to more than that?" He wiggled his eyebrows at the screen, oblivious to how red the faces of everyone in listening range got. He was only concerned with the male in front of him who seemed to curl into himself more.

 _"Phichit."_ His name was spoken in groan into his earbuds.

"Sorry, you know I'm a sucker for gossip. I better get an answer to that soon, though. I'll be upset if I find it through any kind of social media before you tell me."

 _"If Viktor says or does anything in front of other people then you might find it through the media. I don't think he gets how big this will get if he does anything in public."_

"What do you think about that? What'll you think if it gets spilled to the world?" His coach called him over, but Phichit dismissed his words with a wave of his hand.

 _"I don't know, Phichit. I don't think I'm ready for that kind of attention. I can hardly play the piano in front of a crowd. How am I going to handle news reporters and cameras? Viktor and I really are different..."_ Yuuri looked up at the camera with his eyebrows scrunched with worry.

"I think that's what makes you two such a great couple! You two are completely different. I wouldn't worry so much about that, Yuuri. Everything will work out in the end. I have to go. Ciao-Ciao will make me run through the basics for the rest of practice if I don't start working on my routines again. You know how he can be."

A look of amusement replaced the one of worry on Yuuri's face at the comment. _"หวัดดี!"_

Phichit grinned at Yuuri's pronunciation of goodbye in his language. "หวัดดี!" He ended the call with a swipe of his index finger and shoved his phone with his earbuds into his pocket as he skated to where his coach stood on the ice.

.

. . .

.

"Who was that?" Viktor inquired as he opened the door to Yuuri's bedroom. He stole a glance around the room before turning back to the pianist.

"Just a friend of mine, Phichit Chulanont. He was my roommate, who's a talented skater. He actually practiced to a few of my songs before just to test them out for me." Yuuri shifted on the chair at his desk, so he could meet Viktor's gaze.

"Hmm? So you've written music for other skaters before. How come you never told me that?" He quirked an eyebrow and sat himself down on Yuuri's bed.

The pianist found it amusing how offended Viktor sounded. He shrugged in response. "I didn't really compose anything specifically for him. It was just music I wrote for the sake of writing. I wanted to see what it would be like to have a skater use one of my pieces. I never felt confident enough to actually write a composition for Phichit. He's a really good figure skater, and my songs would only weigh him down."

"Is that what he said?"

"No, it's what I said."

Yuuri squinted both eyes in confusion at Viktor, who seemed to be frowning. _Why does he look upset?_

"Do you still think that now?"

"Do I still think what?"

"That you would drag him down. Do you still lack so much confidence that you believe your songs won't do any good?"

Did he? Someone of Viktor's status coming from such a long distance away just for his compositions _had_ to mean something, even if he didn't agree with it. "I-"

"Yuuri, listen."

He was listening all right.

"I know I've said this over and over again and whatever you really think won't change just because of words, but repeat after me."

"Viktor...?"

"I said after me. I, Yuuri Katsuki..."

"I, Yuuri Katsuki...?" _What exactly is Viktor trying to accomplish?_

"Am a fantastic pianist..."

"Viktor, I was-"

" _Repeat after me, Yuuri."_ Viktor crossed his arms over his chest and sat up straight.

"Am a fantastic pianist..."

"That will amaze the world."

"That will amaze the world. What was that for?" Yuuri sat up in the chair and gave Viktor a look of confusion once more.

"Other than it being the truth, it's for confidence. I've heard that if you do that, you'll start to believe it!"

Yuuri stared incredulously at Viktor, who was still smiling like nothing was wrong, before starting to scroll through his phone again. "As long as you believe it'll work, then sure."

Viktor said nothing and instead chose to sit silently. His examining eyes seemed to bore holes into Yuuri, who turned around to notice him still staring.

"Was there another reason you came in here?" The pianist wasn't sure why Viktor continued to watch, and it seemed like the latter had no idea either. That is, until an almost-visible light bulb lit up in the skater's head.

"I almost forgot!" The silveret reached into his pocket rapidly and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Faster than Yuuri has ever seen him do... well anything... the paper was unfolded and thrust into his face. The sudden movement had him thrown backwards while holding his desk for support. "I signed you up for this!"

More curious than before, Yuuri took the piano from him and examined the words written across it. "The Montreal International Music Competition? Isn't this a competition for pianists who are looking for international recognition? Viktor, I don't need this. It may not be great, but I'm doing okay. Why'd you sign me up for this?" He couldn't prevent the confused look that presented itself to the other.

Viktor brought a hand to the back of his head and rubbed it nervously. "Well, I don't know anything about different types of competitions for pianist, but your sister Mari mentioned this one to me and said how you went to it before. Apparently you got too nervous and decided-"

"Stop!" Yuuri threw his hands up in a panic, his face bright red. "Don't say anything else! I can't believe she told you that story! Is she out to kill me?" His face fell into his hands.

The Russian chuckled and leaned back on the bed. "I like knowing things like this about you. Since you won't ever say them yourself, I went to Mari. You two must be close! She's knows so much about you. I'm almost jealous."

Yuuri groaned again, this time at the thought of Mari spilling all of his most embarrassing stories and memories.

"In all seriousness Yuuri, I really want you to compete at this competition. I think it would be good for you, especially because of what happened the last time you performed at it."

He rose his head from his hands and gazed at Viktor, pushing his own hair out of the way of his eyes. "I don't know, Viktor. I don't really compete anymore. Everyone knows that."

"I want to see you compete at least once. You aren't going to deny your boyfriend that, are you?"

Yuuri sighed knowing there was no point in putting up a fight. He was going to lose anyway. "Fine. Okay, but it's not going to go well. How did you even manage to sign me up for this? They have a lot of requirements such as five videos of performances, two recommendation letters, photos, and a biography. There's no way you managed to get all of that. Plus how do you even know I'm going to perform in this considering they probably haven't picked the ones competing in it yet."

"Oh, but there is! I've been recording all of our sessions together! As for the recommendation letters, I had your piano teacher Minako Okukawa write one. She also got one from your former teacher back from the school you attended. I didn't know where to get the second one, so I asked her for help on that. The photos were easy to get, since your mom keeps every headshot you've ever had taken. I had to get a lot of help for the biography. It took the longest time to finish, but it got done!" Viktor folded his arms across his chest and sat up straight and proud at all he had accomplished.

"You went to those lengths just to get me into this competition, but you still can't get your own food in the morning? So when do they announce who makes it pass the preliminaries?"

The skater brought a finger to his lip as he tried to recall what the website had said. "Sometime in March I think..."

Yuuri sighed and shook his head before facing his desk. He put the flyer and his phone down beside his laptop before turning the device on. As it slowly began to start up, he heard Viktor get off the bed and cross the room to lean over him. He briefly glanced up at him then brought his attention back to his laptop. He quickly typed in the website written on the bottom of the flyer and waited for it to load.

"What are you looking for?"

"The exact date, Viktor. We need to know when to expect the information as to whether or not I get in."

Viktor nodded and leaned in closer, squinting at the brightness of his laptop screen. "So what does it say?"

"Hang on. I have to find it first." Yuuri flicked through the page before landing on what he was searching for. "I still can't believe you signed me up for a competition across the country." He shook his head once more as he scrolled through the requirements. "Here we go. March 1st." Yuuri reached a hand over around the other side of his laptop before finding for what he was looking for. He brought the light blue colored sticky notes in front of himself and grabbed a pen, quickly writing down the date and sticking it to the outside of the laptop. He starred the tab and closed it, turning his laptop off like it was before and shut it. "We should hear the results by next week."

"What happens after they pick you?"

"You mean if. If it does happen, then we have to make it to the venue by the end of April. I can't believe you actually-"

"Why are you assholes in here?" Yurio leaned against the frame of the doorway with his ever-present frown across his lips.

Viktor straightened up from his position by Yuuri and smiled at the teen. "Planning Yuuri's debut at a competition!"

"A competition? For the piano? When was the last time you did that, fatso?" Clearly proud of the comment, Yurio smirked at Yuuri, awaiting his response.

"It's been years." Yuuri ran a hand through his hand nervously, unsure of how it was going to work out. "I may not even get in."

"Of course you will! You're so talented! I can't imagine them not accepting your application!" Viktor picked Yuuri up into a hug, ignoring the look of disgust worn by Yurio.

"Save that crap for later when I'm not around. Good luck, pig. You're going to need it, even more if you keep hanging around that oldie." He jabbed a finger in Viktor's direction.

"He really likes you." The silveret let go and beamed at Yuuri.

"Are you sure about that? It sounds more like he can't wait for me to crash and burn."

"I'm still here, you idiots."

"Trust me, he does."

"I'm not dead!" Yurio stalked into the room and grabbed a now laughing Viktor by his jacket.

Yuuri smiled as he watched the two interact and couldn't help but notice just how close they were. He found himself wondering what his future with Viktor would be like but decided to not worry about it right now. He had the present to worry about and the competition Viktor finally decided to tell him about.

"-ri. Yuuri. Yuuri!"

He suddenly became very aware of the pale hand waving in front of his face. Snapping out of his thoughts, he glanced up to find Viktor leaning down at his eye level while Yurio stood behind him with a grin. "Yes?"

"You're going to start worrying me if you keep doing that." Viktor frowned as he dropped his hand to Yuuri's knee. "What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing. I was just thinking. I promise that's all it was." Yuuri offered him a smile before standing up. A thought suddenly came to him, transforming his smile into one of concern. "Wait, Viktor. Aren't the World Championships coming up soon? Shouldn't you be worried about that? I've only finished one of the songs. What are you going to do?" To his surprise, the older male started laughing.

"Relax, Yuuri. I'll be alright for Worlds. I'm not using the new programs just yet. I'm saving those for the Grand Prix Series. I still have the programs I designed for this season, which isn't over just yet. We'll deal with the songs after your competition ends, then we can kick it into high gear and finish everything!"

"You really are stupid, aren't you? From what I caught from your conversation, his thing is towards the end of April right? We're going to be away at Worlds."

Viktor froze instantly, as if the whole world had collapsed underneath him. "Oh."

"Great job. I knew you'd mess something up eventually." Yurio leaned against the wall next to the desk and watched Viktor begin to internally panic.

"Viktor, it's not that big of a deal. I've competed at plenty of competitions before. I think I can handle going by myself. Focus on Worlds, okay?"

"Yuuri, I don't think you understand." Viktor put both of his hands on Yuuri's shoulders. "I can't just leave you there after I went through everything just to get you there. What am I going to do?"

There was one thing Yuuri was now certain of. This was not going to be easy.


	9. There's Method In My Madness

It had been a rough week since Viktor had told Yuuri about the competition. With Viktor only being able to skate during the early mornings and late evenings and Yuuri practicing well into the night every day, time together was a luxury they couldn't afford. Viktor would be lying if he said that it didn't bother him at all. It was on this particular night when it started to bother him more.

Viktor was tossing and turning in bed, missing the warmth Yuuri provided when they used to sleep together. Instead of trying to fall back asleep, Viktor decided to get up and get a glass of water. He was halfway to the kitchen in Yuuri's family inn when he noticed the light streaming into the darkness of the rest of the building. Curiously, he peeked his head around the corner and noticed that the light was coming from Yuuri's practice room. As if on cue, a frustrated groan emerged from the room before the soft sound of the piano started up again. It was nice to sit there listening to it for a moment. And then it was cut off abruptly. Viktor could imagine Yuuri pulling at his hair in irritation as he had seem him do before.

Viktor abandoned the idea of grabbing a water and instead walked in the direction of the practice room. Yuuri was so in-tune to what he was doing that he didn't even notice Viktor's presence. Viktor slid the door open quietly, unsurprised to find just how stressed out Yuuri really was. Before Yuuri could move his fingers back to the keys, Viktor moved to sit down next to him on the piano bench. That was when Yuuri finally looked up.

"Viktor. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. I guess I just-"

Viktor lifted his right hand up to the keys, letting them hang over the keys briefly. He then pressed his fingers down onto the keys, the melody of "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" ringing throughout the room. The sound of his playing stopped Yuuri from speaking further.

"I bet you thought I couldn't play at all. Not that this is a skill to brag about." Viktor chuckled as he ended the song he was playing. "I'm sure you could play some fancier version of it anyway."

Yuuri refused to speak, letting Viktor's words hang in the air.

"My mother used to play all the time for me. Whenever I came back from the rink in a bad mood over new choreography or not being able to land a jump, she would sit me down next to her just like this and start playing that song. There was one time when it didn't do anything for me, and instead I asked her harshly why she kept doing that. She responded with, 'Let your smile change the world, but don't let the world change your smile.' Because I was a brash kid without a thought in my head, I had no idea what that meant or understood its relevance. When I asked her why she said it, she told me that no matter what hardships I face in life, I should never regret the decisions I make no matter the outcomes."

Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I, of course, ignored the advice and stomped away like the child I was." Viktor laughed and took his hands away from the keys. "It only occurred to me a few years later what she meant, but even so I carried around her words like a lifeline."

"Thank you, Viktor." Yuuri smiled at him, a smile Viktor missed seeing. "She sounds like an amazing woman."

"She was. Deathly ill, but kind and loving all the same." Viktor remembered the day she died. It was expected, but it still hurt nonetheless. He was closest to his mother. After that day, his father became distant, avoiding Viktor at all costs. By the time it would no longer matter, Viktor moved out and started working towards his career harder than ever before.

"I'm sorry." Yuuri's smile faded.

Viktor's platinum hair swung as he shook his head. "Don't be. It was a while ago. Anyway," Viktor stood up from the piano, "the moral of my story was don't beat yourself up over this. Play the best you can, and leave everything out there. If you do that, then I know I'll be able to at my competition as well."

Yuuri looked up at him and sighed contently. "Sounds like a deal. I'll do my best, and you'll do yours. No slacking off."

"None." Viktor leaned down and planted a kiss on Yuuri's forehead. "Don't stay up too much later. You need to rest." He padded off to the kitchen to do what he originally got up for.

"I won't." Yuuri watched him leave before turning back to his instrument, in a better mood than the one he was in before.

.

. . .

.

"Look who finally showed up." Yurio stood with his arms crossed in the middle of the rink, the heel of his left skate dug into the surface of the ice.

"How are even still in Japan? Yakov must want to kill you by now." Viktor sat down on one the benches lining the rink, pulling his skates out from the bag he carried them in. He stared at them before unlacing them and slipping his feet in.

Yurio snorted and pushed himself to the rink wall. "Who cares what he thinks? He won't care anyway when I come home with gold around my neck from Worlds."

"Oh?" Viktor grinned and focused blue eyes on Yurio once he finished tying his skates off. "You'll have to pry that medal away from me first." He stood to his full height and made his way to the opening of the ice. "I plan on winning a sixth gold."

"Get off your high horse, old man. I'm now competing against you. My silver medal from the GPF will be the last silver I get." Yurio jabbed a finger at him before pushing away to start working on his routines.

"They grow up so fast." Viktor wiped a fake tear away and joined Yurio.

They spent the next two hours pushing themselves as hard as possible before Yuuko walked in to kick them out. They were settling down from their practice as Yuuri walked in.

"You can't be serious- Oh, the pig is here." Yurio gazed up from his conversation with Viktor to pointedly look at Yuuri.

Viktor whipped his head up to see Yuuri nervously waving, bundled up in his navy button-up jacket and blue-grey scarf. Hurriedly, he tossed his skates off, jammed them into the bag they were in, and ran to Yuuri. Viktor almost knocked him down with the force he pulled Yuuri into a hug with.

"Hi, Yuuri! Are you taking a break today?" Viktor held him at arm's length.

"Yeah, I thought I'd come down to see you practice, but I guess I'm late." He released a small laugh, glancing down at his feet.

"It's alright. I don't want you to see my program yet anyway." Viktor let him go, holding Yuuri's left hand in his own right hand.

"Why not?" Confused, Yuuri rose an eyebrow at the Russian.

"He wouldn't stop going on about how he wants you to see it at Worlds." Yurio shouldered his own back and walked passed the duo, making his way to the exit.

Yuuri's eyes fall again at the sound of Viktor's competition. Viktor really wished Yurio didn't say anything about that.

"I've been thinking," Viktor tugged on his hand, pulling them both in the direction Yurio walked away in, "what time does the drawing of lots start at, and how many competitors are going to be there?"

Yuuri pondered the question, lifting his right hand to his chin. "Since it's his hometown, I assume Jean-Jacques Leroy will be there. Seung-gil Lee might be there, too. He does like that competition. I'm not sure how many total, though. If I remember currently, then it should start around six in the morning. They like starting then to get it over with early."

"Perfect! You can make it to Helsinki no problem then!"

"What?!" Yuuri deadpanned, gawking at Viktor.

"Well, the Men's Free program starts at one p.m. and ends at six. Depending on how I do, I might be last to go up. I'll definitely be in the last group, though. The flight alone should be around nine hours. Let's say you're thing is over by eight. If you leave immediately for the airport, you should arrive in Helsinki by five. You could even leave your event as soon as you hear your name, so that way you'd get there earlier. What do you think?"

Yuuri was speechless as he stared on at a grinning Viktor. "That's... you're _crazy_ , Viktor."

"I know, I know. I'm asking a lot of you. I want nothing more than for you to see me skate, especially with what I have planned for programs. Would it also be selfish to ask you to come see my Short Program the Thursday before?"

" _Viktor..._ What if the flight gets delayed? What if I don't show up on time?" Yuuri ran his right hand through his hair, thinking of all the possibilities that it could go wrong.

"Then watch the livestream on the plane. I won't be upset if the reason you're held up is because of a delayed flight. Now because the first round of your competition is tomorrow, we'll fly to Montreal together that night. We'll be there for each other's competitions!"

"Viktor, isn't there a banquet for everyone after? What about the exhibition gala? You have to be there for both." Yuuri worriedly bit down on his lip, gnawing on it painfully.

Viktor shrugged. "I've been to plenty. They know that if I miss one, there's a valid reason for it. I'll have someone back me up. Don't worry. That should be the last thing on your mind. Is that a yes to my crazy idea?"

Yuuri sat on the idea, thinking it through a few more times. "I... I _suppose_ so, but-"

"Thank you, Yuuri!" Viktor crushed him in a hug. "I won't ask anything of you this big again!"

Yuuri sighed and returned the bone-crushing hug. "You're welcome. But," He pulled back on the hug, "we do have to start planning that whole week now then. You want me to take a lot of flights in a short time, Viktor. These competitions are next week. We don't even know what'll be available."

"Oh, I'll make sure it's all set. Trust me. I'll set everything up for you." Viktor put the hand that isn't in Yuuri's on his own hip, proudly walking out the exit alongside Yuuri. "I'm paying for everything after all. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"But Viktor, that's _a lot of-"_

 _"_ I don't care. Being a five time consecutive World champion gets you the money to pay for things like that, Yuuri. I also said no buts." Viktor wagged a finger in Yuuri's face.

"Okay. If you say it's alright, then I'll believe you. Can we go work this out now? We only have four days before we should leave for Finland."

"Sure thing! Let's get to it!"

The duo walked down to a small coffee shop in downtown Hasetsu, sitting down and going over their plans for the next week extensively. Yuuri tapped a pen against the notepad in frustration. He was on the phone with the event coordinators for his competition, while Viktor was speaking Russian into his own phone, most likely talking to his travel agency.

Yuuri ended the call with the coordinators, a little less stressed out now that they've agreed to what they have planned. He scribbled a new note onto the notepad before him, anxiously waiting for Viktor's call to end. Probably sensing his anxiety in full run, Viktor winked at him gaining pink cheeks and more tapping of a pen in response. Eventually, Viktor ended his own call with a smile on his face.

"We're a go. We'll be flying in together Monday morning to Helsinki. You'll stay until Friday, where you'll get on a flight at one p.m. to Montreal, Canada. The next day after you've found what position you are, you'll take the first flight out to Helsinki at eight-fifteen a.m. They said there's another flight at seven-thirty that they can stick you on if you get to the airport early enough."

Yuuri nodded his head at every word, jotting down the times and dates of the flights as they were spoken.

"Saturday night at eight forty-five is our flight back to Canada. From there, we'll take a flight to get back here April 14th at two fifty-five p.m. Sounds good?" Viktor picked up his coffee, taking a long sip of it as Yuuri sighed at the amount of flights scheduled before him.

"I think I'll be lucky if I remember any of my pieces through all this. There's no time for me to practice, Viktor." Frustrated again, Yuuri set his head against right hand, which is propped up on the table.

"I've got it covered. In the main lobby of the hotel we'll be staying at, there's a grand piano waiting for you. Now, before you say anything," because Yuuri was sure his expression spoke volumes about the new development, "I did not buy a grand piano and have it sent there."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Viktor held up his hand. "I've stayed at the hotel before, so all I have to do is call them up directly and ask for access to it for you."

Yuuri glanced down at the notepad again. "Okay. That makes me feel a bit better. Five flights, though. That's... stressful. Tiring."

"Make sure you sleep, even if that means once we get to Helsinki that's all you day all day. I have a practices Tuesday and Wednesday morning and night as well as Thursday morning before the competition starts for me. I want you to rest and practice on those days."

Yuuri nodded and smiled back, strained but a smile all the same. "This might work."

"Of course it'll work. We planned it after all." Viktor sipped from his coffee, sliding the notepad out of Yuuri's deathgrip. "Relax. This will work out for the best."

"I hope you're right."

.

. . .

.

Within no time at all, Monday came around. Yuuri glanced one last time around his bedroom, making sure he had everything he needed. Meanwhile, Viktor was hanging out at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Yuuri to finish. "Yuuri! We have to go! Are you all set?"

Yuuri nodded and grabbed his rolling suitcase, sucking in a deep breath. "Ready!" He carefully navigated his way down the stairs, lugging his suitcase behind him as he went.

"This'll be fun. Just you wait." Viktor wrapped the arm not holding his own suitcase around Yuuri, who still looked very hesitant about everything. "Please try to enjoy yourself a little?"

"Okay, okay. I just don't want anything to happen. I'm worried something will happen and then-"

"Yuuri, you're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Yuuri turned his brown eyes up to Viktor.

"Worrying. Yuuri Katsuki, you are not allowed to worry about anything as soon as we step passed the door. Got it?"

"But Viktor-"

"Nope. You have to agree."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Yes, I got it."

"Good! Now, we have a flight to catch!" Viktor dragged him forward, elated for the next week's activities.


End file.
